Surreptitious
by Tragediane
Summary: AU. After the team investigates one of their cases involving a terrorist plot by a clandestine laboratory, two team members's lives change in extraordinary ways. Slash: G/Sam. Squick: M-Preg. Squick: Sam is married with two children. Major whumpage: G and Sam.
1. Supply

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Surreptitious**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **An AU story.After the team investigates one of their cases involving a terrorist plot by a clandestine laboratory, two team members's lives change in extraordinary ways.

**Category: **A drama/family novel.

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: G/Sam**

**Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam is married to his wife and has two children.

**Whumpage: **A G Callen whump **_and_** a Sam Hanna whump story.

**DISCLAIMER: **NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment.

_My stories are a work of __**my**__ imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon__. This is a work intended for entertainment __**outside the official storyline**__ owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA._ I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story. I love to play in the sandbox with the characters and their lives. I especially love to torture G Callen. It is fun!

* * *

**Supply**

**Chapter 1**

**#**

**#**

**#**

Sam pressed G face first against a wall in the shorter man's bedroom. "You need a bed." He breathed hard in the man's ear. "Buy one or I will. You have one week to comply."

"I'm not… your slave." G stammered breathless.

"I wouldn't bet on that." His left hand slipped around to G's belt buckle and released it. "Remove them. Tonight you are mine, all mine."

"This isn't a good idea."

"I'll tell you what's a good idea."

"And get us both in hot water."

"My wife returns home next week," he said, "she'll never know, because neither one of us is going to tell her. Understand?"

He nodded fumbling with his zipper and trying to pull down his pants.

"Need help?"

"Don't."

Sam placed his hands on top of G's. "Don't lie to yourself," he said, lowering his voice. His lips touched the man's left ear. "You kept eyeing me during the football game."

"I always eye you."

"This was different."

"I feel different."

"What?"

"That day… the last place… our team was sent to… by Hetty."

"Can't talk."

"Can't think straight with you this close, acting like this."

"Good." Sam slid his right hand under G's form-fitting, bright blue t-shirt and stroked across the man's nipples.

G bucked and squirmed against his partner's body. "Crap!"

"I'd love to screw you, right now, right here… against the wall… with you struggling and fighting me and breathing hard."

G panted.

"What about that place?"

"Remember, I forgot to wear gloves."

"Yes, I do and now you think what?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Sam pressed him harder against the wall, bringing G's hands behind him and forcing them against the center of his back. "You playing with me?"

"Sam, I… feel different."

"Don't blame me," he said, "this is the first time I've tried to mess with you."

"You are not screwing me."

Sam dragged G's pants down to his knees with a free hand while keeping the man's hands trapped at his mid back. "I _am_ screwing you, tonight." He yanked G's shirt over his head and down his arms tying the fabric around them.

"Stop this!"

"Your first time having sex with a guy?"

"Damn you, this isn't… right… normal." He struggled against his tied arms trying to loosen them. Instead his actions tightened his shirt around them. "Sam!" G yelled at him until he felt his partner's naked crotch against his butt cheeks.

"I see that tamed you."

"You're one sadistic creep."

"That's what they all say until I've screwed them into submission."

"You're one sick bastard."

"No, just horny and no one to screw but my partner."

"This isn't a good idea."

Sam rubbed his crotch against G's buttocks. "Feels exquisite."

"Feels warped." He felt his partner hard member come in direct contact with his butt crack. "No!"

**#**

**#**

**#**

G awakened from the most bizarre dream or was it a nightmare. He turned over in bed. Yes, a bed. A king-sized bed which was big enough to stretch out on and toss and turn in the middle of the night.

Sex with Sam. Crap. This was not happening. He was not dreaming about sex with his partner.

G rolled back to face his nightstand and the clock radio on it. Saturday. No work. Nothing to do but relax in bed for as long as he wanted.

Hetty forced him into a full weekend of rest, stating he was wound tighter than a bass drum before a college football game. _Why those words, football game? _Overworked was her diagnosis. He stretched one more time before deciding to get out of bed.

The dream disturbed him because he rather enjoyed the idea of his partner bossing him around and taking full control of him. G was into man hugs, but not as much as his partner was. Every chance Sam got, he pulled G into one of his chummy, strong, manhandling hugs.

No doubt the extraordinary dream was destined to occupy his mind the rest of the day.

G stepped into the shower and his mind refocused on that dream. Damn. He imagined Sam taking him in the shower and having his way with him. G glanced down at his body. He was hard. Crap. _What in the hell is going on with me?_

He finished his shower and toweled off all the while his mind drifted back to the dream about Sam and him. G stared at himself in the mirror. _This is crazy. I am crazy even thinking about this. I need to stop this crazy, messed up thought process._

G entered his walk-in closet, picked out a set of sweats in bright blue, and sat on the bed to dress in them. He managed to get the sweat pants on and the door bell rang. After shoving his feet into a pair of slippers, G plodded to the front door. He glanced through the peep hole on the door before opening it.

"Thought you could use some company," Sam said, coming into the house with two grocery bags full of food. "And the game's going to start in fifty."

G stared after him and closed the door. Was it his imagination or had Sam just ogled his body? He followed his partner into the living room.

"It's about time you became a real resident in your own home." Sam settled down on the powder-blue microfiber and brown leather sofa. "Comfortable too. When did you get it?" He removed his shoes and rested his feet on a matching hassock.

"I… did we… I don't remember…"

"Having a difficult time getting out the words you need to say?"

"Did we arrange this time?"

"No, I just assumed you'd like to watch the game as we usually do starting in the fall."

"Oh." He started for the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To finish getting dressed."

"No, man, join me like you are."

G felt as if he were stark naked, sitting on the opposite end of his sofa only dressed in sweat pants. This close proximity to Sam touched off more of the strange feelings he had experienced after the dream. He crossed his arms wanting to protect himself from any untoward comments. He slid down on the sofa and settled his feet on another hassock.

His jaw dropped when Sam removed his sweatshirt. G's heart skipped several beats. Crap. _Taught muscles. I love muscles… on Sam. _Sweat beaded up over his eyebrows and the center of his chest. _I need to stop staring at my partner like this. _

Sam picked up the controller for the cable service and turned on the system.

"I hope you wanted bagels and cream cheese."

"Fine." The less he spoke the better he would feel at least he hoped that worked.

"Good." Sam pulled out the bagels, cream cheese, paper plates, plastic tableware, and a six pack of ale.

Crap. Crap. Crap. This whole scenario played out more and more like the dream. G needed to keep his wits about him and keep his eyes focused on the TV and the game and his food. _Keep my eyes to myself. Under no circumstances should I glance in his direction even if he asks me a question. Avoid him._

"Hetty put you on probation after you messed up on the case?"

"No."

"A man of few words."

"A preoccupied man of few words."

Sam handed his partner a bagel smothered with cream cheese.

G took a bite. "Still warm."

"Right out of the oven." He took a bite of his bagel.

"She said I needed to rest and get my mind off the case."

"Smart woman."

_Too familiar. That sentence… I heard him say that in my dream. Crap._

"Ale?" Sam held up a bottle.

"Your favorite but not necessarily mine."

"I brought beer if you prefer."

"Yes."

Sam brought out a case of beer and took out one bottle for his partner. He handed it too him and held onto the beer for a few seconds longer than necessary.

_Holy crap. _G jerked the bottle out his partner's hand and set it on the end table. He released a long, quieter sigh. Keep your cool, he told himself. _Sam is not signaling me, he is not asking for something else, and he is not inviting me to come closer._

"I don't have cooties." Sam patted the sofa next him.

G leaped off the sofa and rushed into his bedroom. It was not happening. This was not happening. The dream was not happening in real life. G locked himself in his master bathroom and leaned against the door. Crap! He flushed the toilet and ran the faucet while he gathered his thoughts and wits.

"Everything ok in there?" Sam asked.

"Fine." G opened the door and found Sam on the other side, leaning his large frame against a door jamb with one of his large hands resting on the opposite door jamb. His partner blocked his exit.

"You're sure quiet this morning."

"Need more rest."

"Maybe a massage might relax you."

G felt as if he were a helpless animal caught in a cage ready to be loaded into some experimental contraption. If he pulled away or even appeared to be pulling away that might signal to Sam there was more of a problem than he had said. G kept his eyes averted from his partner's face and body.

"We okay?"

"Yes."

Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders and brought him into the bedroom.

Damn it. Too familiar. He froze and stiffened.

"Why don't you lie down on your bed, and I'll give you a quick massage?"

"Maybe later." He slipped out from under his partner's arm and started for the living room.

Sam caught up with him and wrapped his arm around G's shoulders again. "I insist." He guided him back to the bed.

"I'm not… later… not—"

Sam shoved him hard against the wall within inches of the bed.

"Shit! What was that for?"

"You'll lie down if I say you'll lie down and you'll do it now."

G trembled half from fear and half from arousal. He hardened again. Sam pressed his body into his partner's. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"Don't hurt me." His words faltered on his tongue and lips. Those words had not just escaped his lips. He wanted to say something else besides 'please' which sounded as if he were begging. Crap.

"I'll do whatever I want with you and I do mean, _whatever_."

G shuddered. This was his worst nightmare and his most exciting erotic dream; his partner taking control and forcing him to obey.

"Lie on the bed face down." Sam ordered with a gruff, demanding tone. He released his hold on his partner's body and shoved him toward the bed. "Strip."

G shivered upon hearing his partner's tone deepen and darken. He removed his sweat pants which revealed no boxers underneath.

"Perfect." He stroked his partner's naked, muscular buttocks. "Lie down." His voice softened.

He hesitated for at least a minute fearful and at the same time aroused by the prospects of his partner taking him without his permission. G laid face down on the bed.

Sam climbed onto the bed and straddled his partner's bare buttocks with his naked body. G glanced over his shoulder and watched his partner pour a woodsy smelling, golden massage oil onto both hands. Sam started with G's neck and worked his fingers into the tight knots and the muscles. "How's that feeling?"

"Good." It was not a lie. G relaxed into his partner's expert massage. Hetty was right, he needed at least a weekend off. Maybe more.

Sam slid backwards bringing his hands down toward G's buttocks kneading and knuckling the muscles along the way. He poured more oil into his hands and dripped some down his partner's crack. He pried G's buttocks apart with one hand while polishing his finger up and down the length of his crack, occasionally stopping to press inward near the entrance to his partner's inner most sanctum.

G hoped this was not the dream coming back to haunt him. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed away the feelings coursing through his body. Not happening. His partner was not lying on his body lengthwise undulating his body all over his. Not happening. No man had ever touched him as Sam did, no woman for that matter. No one. G sighed and relaxed into the feelings. He stopped fighting them. He waited for the inevitable.

Sam slid off of G's body and picked up one leg at a time, massaging the length of it, including between the toes and the sole of the foot. He finished with a final touch massaging G's head and arms and lastly his hands. "Rest awhile."

After Sam left the bedroom, G realized he had ejaculated onto his sheets. Damn it. He wondered when it happened and gave up trying to figure it out. Sam's magic hands. He wanted more, needed more. Crap.

After an hour or less, G awakened to the sensation of the bed moving. He stiffened, unsure of Sam's intentions.

Sam snuggled behind his partner.

G stiffened again.

"Relax, man, you're too uptight." He reached around to his partner's chest and massaged his nipples first paying attention to the left side then switching to the right side. "There you go, relax into my touch." G stopped fighting him again. "Yes, good."

Sam's hands traveled down G's tight, muscular torso smoothing over the well-defined muscles. "I thought so, but I wasn't positive," Sam said, grasping G's stiff member with both hands. "Proof you enjoyed your manhandling." His hands dipped into the ejaculate and rubbed it around the base of his partner's cock. Sam listened to G's sighs and felt his body tremble and shudder. "Nice."

"Just do it already."

"Do what?"

"Damn it." G sighed.

"You have something in mind?"

"You did, don't mess with my mind."

"You're right." Sam slid one hand along G's muscular thigh and back up to his hip. "You want me."

"Crap, don't make me beg for it."

Sam massaged G's right buttock kneading it for some time before pressing his fingers toward the prize. Sam pushed G onto his stomach and worked on both of his partner's butt cheeks with an occasional stroking of a single digit against his hole.

"Please."

"It's not happening until later on tonight."

"Tease."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to take me and make me yours just like in my… crap…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Damn it, control me, use me, and just screw me, make me take it whether I want to or not."

"It's a fantasy most people have and don't really—"

"Well, I _do_ want it." G finished breathless, wanting what happened in the dream. "I need that. I need you to take control."

"You like it when I shoved you hard against the wall?"

"A little rough but a turn on just the same."

"Interesting."

"So now I'm a weirdo, a sicko, a—"

After wrapping an arm around his partner's neck and drawing his face back to meet his, Sam enveloped his partner's mouth, claiming him and forcing his tongue deep inside while sucking hard on G's tongue, controlling the kiss. His other hand pressed into G's crack with a single digit, forcing its way into the man's most private inner sanctum. Sam whispered in most seductive voice. "Screw you." He sucked his partner's left ear lobe into his mouth, biting along its edges and pressing his tongue into G's ear. He humped against the man's body at the same time he forced a finger deeper into him.

"Use me, damn it, use me!"

"You sure?"

"Don't give me an out just do it. Own me. Force me."

Sam poured a generous amount of massage oil into his right hand and oiled up his stiff member. "Tell me why you want this."

"If I knew… damn it… I had this dream of you taking me against my will… it aroused me… I can't stop thinking about it."

He pressed his hard member against G's hole.

"Big."

"If you want to stop—"

"No."

Sam straddled G's thighs. "Once I start I'm not stopping."

"Good, _screw_ me already!"

He applied more massage oil to G's crack, sliding his hard member over his partner's hole.

"Shit!" He tried to pull away but there was no room to move. G panted and squirmed beneath Sam's bulkier and stronger body.

"Ready? Last chance to back out, no pun intended." Sam pressed forward.

G stifled a scream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**


	2. Demand

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Demand**

**Chapter 2**

G basked in another mind blowing orgasm and laid in Sam's arms while they watched the last quarter of their second football game. "Don't pull out."

"You're no doubt sore and I need the little boy's room."

"Hurry back." He winked at his partner. When Sam reentered the living room, G grasped his hand and pulled him down for a kiss. "I need you."

"What have I created?" He settled down behind his partner and drew him into his arms. "Shall we retire to the bedroom again?"

"No, let's do it right here on the sofa."

"Demanding."

"I can't get enough of you controlling and bossing me around."

"All right." Sam climbed off the couch and pushed G onto the floor face first. "Crawl on your hands and knees and follow me."

"Getting kinky on me?"

Sam slapped G on the buttocks and rolled him onto his back. G hardened instantly. "Proof you like it." Sam strode toward the bathroom. "Take a shower, a cold one."

"What? No, please don't do this to me."

He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the shower. "If you want more later you'll obey me."

"Want me to call you master or sir or something else?"

"Nothing, now get to it, pronto." G climbed to his feet and stepped into the shower. Sam slapped him on the buttocks again. "Turn on the water. Get wet. When you're finished come back over here, butt facing me." He laid several more harder slaps on G's wet ass.

"Shit, that hurts!" He grabbed his sore butt cheeks.

"Next time obey me." Sam flipped on heels and left the bathroom.

G grinned from ear to ear. His buttocks radiated heat and the cool water cooled them down. After a quick three minute shower, he turned off the cool water and toweled off. When he opened the door, G discovered Sam sitting on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom.

"Come over here." He flipped his partner around until his slightly reddened cheeks faced him. "They're close, but not perfected."

"What?"

"Over my knees."

G's jaw dropped. He was not sure if this is where he wanted the scenario to go.

"Too much kink for you?" G answered, by climbing onto his partner's lap and facing the floor. "I'm liking this obedience from you. A little more pink and I'll see the perfected butt cheeks. Ready?" G nodded. Sam slapped him harder than in the bathroom, plastering his upturned butt cheeks with his meaty left hand until his partner's entire backside was heated and bright pink. G relaxed feeling stoned from the glow in his backside. "Perfection. We need a ritual. Every weekend this gets heated and reddened until you can't sit."

"Sounds exquisite," G said from a far off place in a stupor.

"The perfect muscle relaxant for you."

"Yes."

"I'll think hard and long about what you can call me while we are together, alone."

"Sir?"

"Master, maybe, I do like the sound of that, sounds rather kinky."

"And you like kinky?"

Sam pushed G onto the bed, straddling his heated and reddened butt cheeks. "I love kinky with you." He laid lengthwise on him kissing the back of his neck. "Time for your nap."

G glanced over his shoulder. "A nap?"

"Yes, you had a big day so far, and Hetty will kill me if you don't get your beauty sleep." Sam grasped G's face and planted numerous kisses up and down it with the last kiss on his full lips. "And then we'll have fun between the sheets again. I can't wait to do it with this reddened bottom. I'll have to heat it up some more before I do."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Kink?"

"Yes."

"Never, must get back to my kink studies."

G rolled over to his side, facing his partner. "Your what?"

"I'm studying how to practice kink on you."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or scared."

"If I were you, I'd be both." Sam winked at him and left the bedroom.

G floated somewhere between a high on the spanking and a low on the beer. One thing for sure, he was relaxed and with that Hetty would be pleased. He drifted off to a deep sleep and began to have another horny dream about Sam, this time one with a delicious kink oriented feel to it.

The mattress moved and G knew his new lover had climbed into bed with him.

Sam moved to straddle his partner's hips and plastered his buttocks with hard slaps until the redness was renewed.

"Thank you."

"Really?" Sam slid off him sideways and drew his new lover into his side. "You like it?"

"I love it," G said, "because I sleep well and it relaxes me."

"Obviously, this is the missing element in your life, someone to keep you in line and ready for whatever I want and need," he said. "From now on, you'll call me Sir with a capital 'S' and only on weekends or if we go away for a week and only if we are alone."

"Anything else, Sir?"

"Nope, all I want to do right now is hold your heated and reddened buttocks against me."

G grinned wider than before. He was happier and Sam was happier. G closed his eyes again and pressed his heated and reddened buttocks backward against his new lover's hot body.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G and Sam settled down on the sofa to watch a movie. Although G decided that sitting was no longer his favorite position, but lying with his head on Sam's lap suited him fine. Sam rubbed G's fuzzy hair with one hand and smoothed his hand over his lover's naked and reddened buttocks with the other.

"I love the feel of this warmth."

"I love the feelings it brings me, Sir."

"Then we're even, each of us gets what we need."

"Except one thing, Sir."

"And that is?"

"Sex, Sir."

"Damn, are you serious, G, we just finished one hot session and you are telling me you can't get enough of me."

"Yes." They agreed on one thing, if Sam called him by his name, G dropped the formalities.

Sam shook his head. "Never thought I would live to see the day you'd be insatiable about anything."

"It feels good and relaxes me."

"I noticed and Hetty will notice, and you and I are keeping this under wraps indefinitely because my wife can't find out about our surreptitious affair."

"Surreptitious, Sir?"

"I think you like using my name in vain, over my knees."

G scrambled into position.

"In the bedroom and in position."

G rushed into the bedroom and laid on the bed with his ass in the air and head on a pillow.

"Excellent." Sam entered the bedroom and came along side the bed stroking his lover's upturned ass. "Think it can handle one more wallop this weekend?"

"Yes, Sir, please, Sir." He readied himself for the last spanking of the weekend. G loved these sessions and what they brought him afterwards: Complete peace.

"This time, I want you to count them for me."

"A new kink for you, Sir?"

"Yes, and part of our new routine for the next time we're together." Sam stooped down and grabbed a wide, wooden spatula from under the bed. He had discovered the accoutrement in one of G drawers in the kitchen. An exquisite tool made for this new part of their relationship. He wanted G to remember this spanking for a long time. "Ready? Count them." Whoosh, whack!

"Shit!" G's breath caught in his throat. "What the hell was that? Sir."

"Your new accoutrement for the utmost in obedience."

It smarted something fierce, worse than he imagined anything could. G panted and attempted to focus on what Sam had instructed him to do. Count. "One, Sir."

"Excellent." Whoosh, whack!

"Crap! You can't be serious." The breath knocked out of him, his words came out breathless and staccato.

"Do you want me to make love to you afterwards?"

"Yes, Sir." His backside blazed with excruciating pain. He writhed and panted unable to maintain his position, falling to his side, whimpering.

Sam laid beside his lover, scooping him into his arms and rocking him. "Sorry, can't do it." Tears welled up in his eyes. "Can't do kink. It's just not my thing."

"What?" G glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm supposed to up the ante, and I can't do that to you."

"Why?"

"I, think… oh crap, I think I'm I love with you."

He faced his new lover. "Tell me again."

"I love you."

"Damn it." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and passionately kissed him on the lips. "I love you too. And I've never been happier than when I'm with you, like this in your arms with you making love to me."

"You too?" Sam returned a fervent kiss, forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth. "I guess we're hopelessly screwed from doing kink with one another."

"I'm happily screwed and loving every minute of it."

"You've got a screw loose all right." He rolled his lover onto his side and lined his hard member up with G's hole and pressed forward.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." G grinned wide.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon.**


	3. Changed Man

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Changed Man**

**Chapter 3**

Four weeks after the first time they had sex, G was a changed man, and everyone at work, including Hetty, had noticed something was different about him. For one thing, he arrived at work with a smile spread across his face. Another thing, he lead the team with a new found freedom, and his leadership skills even impressed Hetty. She commented on the improvements at least twice since his first week back from his long weekend.

Today, he settled down at his desk in the bullpen to finish writing the reports from the past weeks. No grumbling. No fussing. No arguing.

Kensi tilted her head sideways and glanced in her team leader's direction.

"May I help you?" G asked, without lifting his head from the report he was about to finish, making it three in a row without getting out of his seat. A first for him when it came to completing his reports for Hetty. This week the reports were on time and in order, another first for him.

"I've never seen you so calm and serene," she said. "You've got a new girlfriend?"

He closed the file and grabbed another one off the stack. "Nope."

"A new puppy."

G chuckled. "Nope." _Now, there's a thought. A new puppy in my life might be a refreshing addition to my new relationship with Sam._

"A cat."

"Not my thing."

"Speaking of cups of tea, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, standing behind him. "I'd like to see you in the archive room. ASAP."

G stood and followed her down the hallway to the archive room. Sam was seated at the gun cleaning table, halfway through cleaning one weapon with several more to go. "Is there a problem?"

"Tell him, Mr. Hanna, or I will."

"What's going on, Sam?"

"I got kicked out of my house this morning."

G's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Is that why you called me and told me to drive in by myself?"

"Yes." He laid his Sig-Sauer P 229 on the workbench and stood. "Hetty, I need to speak with my partner, alone."

"Understood."

They both watched her leave the archive room. Sam held his index finger to his lips and pointed with his other hand to the other exit out the back toward a secret spot they had discovered the other day, when they needed to make love to each other. Once there Sam quickly stripped off his clothes and shoes.

"Wait, don't you want to talk about what happened this morning with your wife?" G asked.

"Nope."

"Your wife kicked you out of the house."

"I lied."

"You just lied to Hetty!" G's jaw dropped open again.

"You'll catch flies," Sam said, closing the gap between them and planting passionate kisses on his lover's lips and neck. "I had to get you alone because I slept in too late and missed our morning sexcapade."

"Sexcapade?"

"Our surreptitious affair." Sam grinned. "Strip, come on, hurry." He started to undress his lover.

"I don't know if we should keep meeting here like this."

"No one is going to find out." He finished undressing G and drew him into his body.

"Famous last words."

Sam hushed him with another passionate kiss. "Come over here under the eaves." He positioned G so he could easily enter him while they both stood hidden from any passerby's view.

"Mr. Hanna! Mr. Callen!"

They startled and stared in the direction of her voice. Both men froze, acting as if their supervisor had not spoken to them.

"Front and center!"

They grabbed their clothes and dressed in record time.

"I had a feeling some hanky-panky was going on around here, but I lacked the proof," Hetty said, placing both hands on her hips and frowning in the direction of her two lead agents. "That is until yesterday, when I discovered some white residue around the bushes back here and put two and two together." She pointed to a five-foot tall, bushy, bright-red rhododendron in full bloom.

Sam and G walked over to where she had pointed her finger. It was the bush where they had screwed yesterday afternoon when they could not stand another moment without each other. G situated on his hands and knees and Sam taking him from behind. One of their favorite positions which afforded G maximum pleasure.

Sam stared at the spot.

G stared at the spot. Crap. When Sam took him, he ejaculated for the first time ever without being touched. He felt heat rise to his face. A thin line of sweat formed across his forehead.

"Gentlemen, I want to know what is going on with the two of you, and please be honest this time, Mr. Hanna."

Sam swallowed hard. She had planned this to get to the truth. Crap. "I didn't get kicked out of my house this morning."

"That's good to know."

He sighed. "G and I are… an item… we're having a surreptitious affair."

"I gather your wife knows nothing about this."

"True."

Hetty shook her head. "What do you plan to do about this?"

"Keep having an affair."

"And ruin your marriage?"

"She doesn't have to know, I love her too."

Hetty's jaw dropped.

"It's true."

"And you knew he was still married when he had sex with you?"

"Yes, Hetty," G said, keeping his words short and to the point.

"Let me get this straight," she said, sighing, "you're in love with your wife and with Mr. Callen."

"Exactly."

"You've managed to keep this from me and your team for the past month or so."

"A month, exactly," G said.

"Yes, the moment you became a changed man," Hetty said. "It all makes sense now."

G swallowed hard. "I need him."

"I can see that, Mr. Callen, and he needs you, and then there's your working partnership."

"You can't separate us." He pleaded with her ready to get down on his knees and beg. When it came to his partnership and his love relationship with Sam, he decided he would do anything to keep them both.

"I don't intend to and of course that is up to you two."

Sam eyed her and asked, "How?"

"Don't hurt your wife, Mr. Hanna."

"What?" His eyebrows raised high.

"A divorce would devastate her."

"I told you I love her."

"Just keep that clear in your mind and your heart as your relationship with your partner deepens over the coming months," she said. "An aside to all this, is polygamy legal in the state of California?"

"Polygamy? Hetty, G and I aren't not planning to get married."

"I see, planning and preparing and marrying aren't things we always know about in advance." G started to walk away from their conversation. "Mr. Callen, where do you stand on all of this?"

Crap. Double crap. Triple crap. He stood at a crossroads himself. Ever since that one fateful weekend, his body had begun to go through a multitude of changes he failed to have words to describe. G held back the changes from his partner not wanting to worry him. "I love Sam, and his family is my family."

"Well, that's a good sign that you wouldn't try to forge a bond with him and force him to leave his wife."

"I would never do that!" G had enough of this screwed up conversation. He walked away.

"Mr. Callen!"

He stopped before walking through the door back into the archive room. "No more," G said, without looking back at her.

"G!" Sam started to go after him.

"Mr. Hanna, perhaps it's better this way, and you two part your ways."

"That's completely… fucked… for lack of a better word," he said, stammering. G and his love for him made him lose control of his voice on more than one occasion. Never had anyone done that to him, not even his wife. "I love him too. I can't live without either one of them in my life as lovers." He strode past his operations manager, who stood with her jaw agape.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	4. Lemon Sorbet

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**NOTE: **I noticed for the next two weeks NCIS:LA has more info on Sam's family. For now, my story will use my _creative license_ for their names, and I'll change the names after I view the two episodes. I cannot wait to see those two episodes.

**ADDENDUM:** I decided NOT to change the names of my characters. 11/7/2012.

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Lemon Sorbet**

**Chapter 4**

It was difficult to not notice something was happening to his body, ominous changes too visible to ignore. Every time G glanced in the mirror at himself, he cringed and drew away, unwilling to study his body as he usually did after Sam and him had made love or screwed as if they had not seen each other in days.

Today was the first day he decided it was time to tell Sam that something was not right with his body. They had scheduled this weekend's lovemaking sessions around a football game tomorrow afternoon, and this time G had agreed to provide the refreshments which proved to be a problem. His appetite was off. He wanted to eat but by the time he finished grocery shopping, he vomited instead. G's food choices had suffered too. He craved the oddest combinations of foods he had ever eaten in his life.

After he arrived home, G unpacked the groceries and added a serious addition of small container ice creams to his two-thirds full freezer. If it had not been for his recently purchased chest freezer last month, nothing else would have fit in his refrigerator's freezer section.

G saved out one container of lemon sorbet. He never liked the stuff before now, but had acquired an intense desire for the frozen treat. After the groceries had been put away, he settled down in the living room and watched the newest chic flick on his On Demand cable television channel. That was another change, a huge change, he wanted to watch tear jerking movies such as chic flicks and cried throughout the whole flick.

_Maybe I need to invite Kensi over and we can enjoy a few flicks together. First, I might want to inform her about my body changes. _He chuckled to himself. _If I am shocked over my body changes image what it would do to her._

A knock on the door startled him. Another change, he was startled by jarring or unexpected noises. He placed the sorbet on the end table and answered the door.

"Sam." He opened the door just enough to peek through it. "I didn't expect you here tonight."

"I needed to see you and told my wife I had some work to finish at the office."

G sighed and opened the door. He walked back to his paused chic flick and the lemon sorbet.

Sam gave him a look and settled down next to him on the sofa. "That's a new flavor for you."

"Can't seem to get enough." He drew a blanket around his body and snuggled beside his lover.

"A chic flick again?"

"Don't push your luck with me, I'm not in the mood."

"Moody again?"

"Yes, too moody for my own tastes." _And maybe for my own good._

"Any other flavors?"

"In the chest freezer."

Sam rummaged through lemon sorbet container after container until he discovered his favorite flavor at the bottom of the freezer, _rocky road_. He settled down on the sofa and wrapped an arm around G's shoulders. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm available right now."

Crap. "I've got some serious problems, and I'm confused about what's happening with my body."

"Show me."

"Really? Show you? You expect me to strip naked here in the living room and expose myself to you and show you—"

"Easy, G, calm down." He drew him closer into his side. "Show me one thing at a time."

"Oh, damn, sorry, I'm just too emotional right now."

"Well, there's a change, emotional," he said. "An obsession with chic flicks and another with sorbet."

"Not just any sorbet, it has to be lemon." G pulled back and set his lemon sorbet on the end table. "This is the easiest one to show you. I noticed the change in the last week after one of our surreptitious rendezvous." G removed his bright blue nightshirt which he now used to go to the grocery store at night. The softness felt cozy against his sensitive nipples.

Sam's jaw dropped open. He faced his lover and examined his chest with his eyes. "Eating anything different?"

"Lemon sorbet."

"I don't think that would cause swelling of your breast tissue."

"My what?"

"Your… chest tissue… men have breasts too you know."

"Backpedal as fast as you can, Sam." G chuckled.

"May I touch them?"

"Of course, but not with your ice cold hands."

Sam set the ice cream on the end table next to him, and warmed his hands under his own shirt. He reached out to his lover's chest and caressed the swollen tissue on G's left breast and nipple. "How does that feel?"

"Gives me a hard on."

"It does?"

"Yes, I thought it would make me pissed off because they're so sensitive."

Sam leaned in for a kiss and caressed both of G's breasts.

"Screw me, I need you in me."

"Are you serious?"

"Crap, this is turning me on more than ever, and I need you in me, now."

"Let's take this into the bedroom."

"No, here, right now, screw me, I need you, now, crap." G stripped off his clothes and tossed them on the floor.

Sam stared at his lover's body. "Are you taking hormones?"

"Screw you!" He stomped out of the living room and slammed the bathroom door.

Sam rushed after him and wrapped on the bathroom door. "Come on, G, let's talk."

He opened the door. "Hormones, what the hell is that about? Why would I be taking hormones? I've got no intentions of changing my body into a woman's body. Okay? You got that straight?"

"Perfectly straight," Sam said. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I love you."

"I still want to have sex."

Sam grasped G's hand and lead him to the bed. "Since we're here."

G undressed his lover, planting kisses down his brawny physique. "Sorry I lost it, I'm just too emotional these days."

Sam leaned over and drew his lover into his arms. "No matter what you look like you are sexy to me." He passionately kissed G on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside, claiming him. He whispered, "I want you." Sam laid on the bed and pulled G on top of him. "Sit on me." He grasped G's stiff member while kissing him again. "I love you," he whispered to his lover as G lowered himself down onto his hardened member.

"Oh hell!" G gasped and shuddered. "My nipples, damn it, suck them." He leaned over pressing his chest into Sam's face. "I can't believe how I feel, how they feel. Touch them. Pinch my nipples. I can't get enough."

Sam mouth hung open in shock. G sounded just like his wife during sex especially when she was…. "Crap!" He pushed G off him and shot straight up in bed.

"What the hell was that for?" G drew the blankets around himself. "Talk about acting strange."

Sam scrambled off the bed and rushed out of the room. G hurried out of the room, following him into the study and found Sam on the computer. "So computer sex is more exciting than me. I knew it would come to this sooner or later." He laughed at his own sick joke. "Why don't you just go home and get your jollies by yourself?"

Sam glanced up from the computer. "Come and sit on my lap."

"Why?"

"Let's have a talk."

"Why are you so damned serious all of the sudden?"

"Come over here and see." Sam patted his lap.

"No kinky stuff, remember we're not into that crap any more."

"I promise." He patted his lap again.

"Can I sit on you again?"

"Sure."

G plodded over to his lover's side and climbed onto his lap, pressing Sam's semi-hard member deep inside him. "I was so close and you just—"

"I know and you need to see something," he said, pointing at the screen. "This is important."

G stared at the words on the computer screen, his jaw hanging open in utter disbelief. "I can't be…" He tried to form the word in his mouth, but his throat, tongue and lips failed to function in response to his brain's orders. On the screen before him, a naked woman bared all for G to see, everything he now had; swollen breasts, swollen abdomen, and sensitive nipples. A long list of symptoms provided even more proof that he was a changed man, but not in the way any man would want to be changed. "What the hell are we going to do?" G glanced down at his swollen breasts and then studied the screen again. "We're screwed, royally screwed."

"Yes, that's exactly how this happened too."

"You think this is funny?"

"No, I think it is fantastic."

"Fantastic? That word went out with the—"

Sam drew G's face to his and kissed him hard on the lips. "I'm in love with you and I don't give a crap if you are…"

"You can't say it either."

"I thought it."

"When you pushed me off of you."

"Yes, and you were acting like my wife when she was…"

"Knocked up."

"Crass but true, I knocked you up."

G grasped Sam's face and kissed him hard. "Screw me."

"This explains why you can't get enough of me too."

"Why?"

"Hormonal shifts."

"Whatever you want to call it is fine with me just don't say that one damned word."

"You mean the 'P' word?"

"Yes, now let's do it, now, I need you."

"Turn around and face me."

G whirled himself around and faced his lover.

Sam stood and supported G's buttocks with both hands. "Wrap your legs around my waist." He placed his hands on G's hips. "I can't believe this, we're going to have a—"

"Stop! Put me down."

"What?"

"I'm going to be sick." Before Sam had the chance to sit down on the sofa, G vomited on his partner and himself. He raised off Sam's lap and slid onto the sofa, vomiting again.

"You should've warned me."

"I did."

"No problem."

"I suppose you're going to tell me this is morning sickness which comes at night with me." Damn. "This was not what I needed to hear right now in my life."

"Let's go shower and clean up this mess." Sam grasped G's hand and lead him toward the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

G stepped into the shower followed by Sam. "I mean, your wife and daughters and this." He pointed to his changed body. "This will be next to impossible to hide." G leaned back into Sam's warm body. "Hold me." Tears welled up in his cerulean blue eyes. This was not happening to him.

He flashed back to the moment he walked into a building on their ops three months ago. G had forgotten the nitrile gloves Hetty insisted each team member wear. He shrugged off his operations manager's concern for the team and for himself. After all, no chemical was capable of altering his body or anyone else's body.

_I wish I had listened to her._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon…**


	5. Wardrobe

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**And seriously, I promise to not create pregnant characters with huge breasts, especially G, as he needs to work for a living with a sports bra.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Wardrobe**

**Chapter 5**

G stared at the clothes in his closet for a third time; not one item of clothes fit him. His recent weight gain needed to be hidden until he determined how to handle the _symptoms_ of the 'P' word. He still could not bring himself to say the word.

Sam failed to mention the word since that day over two weeks ago when they both sat in the chair, viewing the numerous symptoms of 'P.'

Come to think of it, Sam had distanced himself from the relationship ever since then. Only one rendezvous had been planned during the week after that ominous day. G missed their surreptitious meetings all over the cities of Los Angeles and Studio City. Ever since he started showing more, Sam wanted less sex.

Their famous football game sexcapade was about to commence within the hour. And G needed to find something that a least covered him enough to answer the door without the neighbors goggling his deformed body. He turned back to face his chest of drawers, pulling out another one of his favorite aqua blue, oversized nightshirts. G pulled it down over his naked and close to voluptuous body. He had curves; hips and breasts. After a quick glance in the mirror at his covered body, G plodded out to the living room by way of the kitchen.

Lemon sorbet. He grabbed one of the containers from the freezer and a spoon from the drawer. After ripping off the lid, G drove the serving tablespoon into the container as if it were a gigantic shovel, scooping a huge dollop of the frozen delight onto it. He licked and sucked off the lemon sorbet covered spoon.

A knock on the front door brought G's attention back to the room. He strode to the door, licking and sucking on the huge tablespoon in his mouth.

"Is that a preview of things to come?" Sam asked, walking into G's home with his hands full of groceries. It was his regular habit now when he came over to his lover's home, bringing home bag after bag of lemon sorbet for his sexy, voluptuous man. He entered the kitchen and started putting away the groceries.

"You no longer bring home the bacon," G said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and kissing the back of his neck, and chuckling afterward at his stupid joke.

"I could if you wanted me to."

"The obstetrician told me to lay off the bacon while I'm… you know… the 'P' word."

"I'd listen to him."

"Her," G said, "speaking of which, when are you going to meet her?"

Sam stopped putting away the groceries and flipped on his heels. "About the 'P' word…"

"Here comes the biggest rejection of all time."

He cupped G's face in both of his hands. "No rejection."

"Yeah, right, put 'em down easy and then lay the big bomb on them."

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"We discover that I'm… you know… and then you suddenly stop meeting with me for our surreptitious affairs all over town."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yes."

"I had to stop seeing you so much because my wife was asking too many questions and—"

"Bull shit!" G jerked away from his lover and plodded toward his bedroom. Sam followed him. When he reached the doorway, he flipped on his heels and got in Sam's face. "More like, I'm showing and you can't handle it and you're avoiding me."

"Whoa, man, calm down, I'm not avoiding you."

"Prove it."

"Okay, how do you want me to do that?"

"Buy me some new clothes."

"What?"

"You heard me and wipe that stupid 'I don't know what you're taking about look' off your face." G opened his closet door and stood in the doorway, staring into it. "I've got nothing to wear. You understand me? Not one thing fits me except these larger nightshirts I bought a couple of weeks ago."

Sam came behind him. "Buy yourself some clothes."

G flipped on his heels and got his lover's face again. "You just don't get it, asshole!"

"Easy does it, man, I do get it."

"You idiot!"

Sam grabbed G by the waist and flipped him around, pulling him back hard against his body. "You need to settle down, man, I do get it." He wrapped his arms tight around his lover's waist. "You're… the 'P' word and you need new clothes. So buy some."

"No!" G jerked away from him, trying to extricate himself from his partner.

"Not happening until you tell me what this is all about." He redoubled his efforts to hold his partner hard against his body.

"I did and you're the damned jerk who didn't get it!"

Sam softened his voice and whispered, "Tell me again."

"I need _you_ to buy me some clothes," G said, relaxing into his lover's body.

"That's not going to help me keep this a secret."

"Is that the problem?"

"Yeah, it is," Sam said. "My wife's wondering what's going on, and I'm caught in the middle of this."

"You poor dear." G's words dripped with sarcasm.

Sam flipped G around to face him. "I'm serious, man, if this whole situation gets more out of hand than this, I'm asking for huge problems."

"And if you don't start giving some sort of definitive commitment regarding our… you know what… you're asking for huge problems."

"Is that an idle threat?"

"A veiled threat," he said, winking at him.

"I'm not sure if I trust you."

"What?"

"You're pissed at me about this," Sam said, "and I don't know what you're planning to do about it."

"Nothing if I get a new wardrobe."

Sam released a pent up sigh. "How much?"

"At least 500."

"I'm not made of money, and I make the same salary as you, and—"

G held up his hands. "Now look who's getting all riled up over this," he said. "Calm down, I was pulling your leg."

"You'd better be." Sam cupped G's face in both hands and kissed him hard on the lips. "I want to make love before watching the game together."

"And I still need a commitment for a monetary value."

"300."

"That will do."

"It better do." Sam shoved G against the bedroom wall and slammed the closet door shut. "I'm going to devour every inch of your body."

"And leave nothing left to drape my new clothes over." He smirked.

He pushed G's nightshirt upwards and grasped his lover's swollen breasts. "Damn sexy when you're pissed, you know that?"

"You loved every single minute of my ranting."

"You sounded just like a hormone infused, 'P' woman."

"Now you're just pissing me off on purpose." G shoved and pushed hard against his partner's chest, attempting to keep the distance from his partner.

Sam flipped his lover around and shoved him face first into the wall, smashing G's face sideways into it. "You know you like it rough so don't play innocent with me." Sam unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

G panted, wanting what his partner would soon deliver and yet wanting to resist him to increase his urgency and the tension between them. He pressed backward against his lover's body, pushing himself away from the wall.

"Not happening!" Sam shoved him harder against the wall, knocking the breath out his lover and biting his neck at the same time. "You're going to give me what's mine. You want a new wardrobe? You're going pay for it with your body."

"Prostitution?" G chuckled.

"Whatever," Sam said, sighing extra loud for emphasis and following the sigh with a light chuckle. His pants now draped around his ankles he said, "What do you have to say for yourself, begging for clothes and trying to bribe me?"

"Use me, I need you in me."

"That's one warped reality."

"Not yet."

"Soon to be." Sam grabbed G's arms and pinned them behind his back. Next he wrapped the nightshirt around his lover's arms, securing them in the center of his back. Afterward he removed his own pants. "Let's go." He dragged his partner's mostly naked body into the study, sat in the chair, and pulled him onto his lap, making sure his lover was skewered on his stiff member. "Time for some online shopping."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	6. Denial

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Denial**

**Chapter 6**

G and Sam laid naked, side by side on the sofa, watching their second football game of the day and eating lemon sorbet and rocky road.

"When are you going to tell her?" G asked between bites of his favorite treat.

"I'm not sure if I want to."

"Complicates everything."

"More than complicates everything," Sam said, sighing. "How am I supposed to tell my two daughters about their new sibling?"

"You got me."

"See what I mean," he said. "If I had an affair with a woman and she was 'P' that might work. But a guy being… you know… it just complicates the situation all the more."

"The way I figure it," G stopped to take several bites of lemon sorbet, "until you're willing to say _**it**_, you're not going to tell your wife or your kids."

"You can't even say _**it**_."

"You want me to say _**it**_?" He sat straight up and set his lemon sorbet on the end table. "Is that what your problem is now?" G stood and faced his partner. He raised his aqua-blue nightshirt and exposed his swollen breasts and slightly protruding abdomen. "I'm pregnant and you did it to me. Okay. There I said _**it**_."

"You did _**it**_ to yourself."

G's jaw dropped open. "Screw you, bastard!" He stomped out of the living room and into bedroom, slamming the door shut and resting his back against it.

Sam tried to open the door. "Come on, man, I'm sorry, that wasn't a nice thing to say."

"Bastard! Go home. Just leave. I'm done with you."

"If you don't open this door, I'm going to bash it in."

"And just when I hear you make your move, I'll open it and you'll go sliding through on your damned ass!"

"You're that pissed at me?"

"Yeah, I am." G stepped back from the door, grabbed the door handle, and readied himself for Sam's next move.

Sam stepped back, took a stance, and slammed his left shoulder into the door, taking it right off the hinges. G tumbled to the floor partially under the broken off door. "What happened to your game plan?" He offered his partner a hand up.

G shoved it away, rolled out from under the door, and climbed to his feet. "I want you to leave." He folded his arms. "Now."

"I will after I fix the door and tend to your injury."

"What?" He glanced down his body, performing a quick assessment of it. G failed to see the source of his partner's concern. Bright red blood dripped down his nightshirt. First the drips splashed on it, soon the blood flowed down his face. The blood dripped onto the corner of his mouth, the coppery taste sliding over his tongue. A steady stream cascaded onto his nightshirt. G patted his forehead and glanced at his hand afterward. "Shit. Just great, you and your bullheaded, door bashing antics."

"I had to break in before you opened the door."

"And now this?" G pointed to the door first and then his forehead.

"Let me see it."

G backed away, staggering and losing his balance. He braced himself against the nearest wall, leaving several bright-red handprints across the white surface.

Sam approached his partner, grasped his arm to steady him, and brought him into the bathroom. "Sit on the countertop."

"No thanks."

"Don't argue with me."

"Bossy." He attempted to climb onto the countertop and lost his balance again.

Sam helped him onto the sink's countertop. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" He brought a cold washcloth to his lover's forehead, wiping off the pooling blood. Sam attempted to kiss him.

G pushed him away. "You injured me and you want off the hook that easy."

"No, I expect you to give me whatever you want to dish out, I deserve it."

"Damn, why do you make me feel so… much like a little boy?"

"What?"

"I feel as if I'm this little innocent boy and you're seducing me."

"That sounds a little lewd and inappropriate."

"Okay, maybe those weren't the best words," G said, chuckling. "Maybe a teenaged boy who's waiting for his first kiss from his first girlfriend or in this case boyfriend." He smirked.

He wiped the blood off G's mouth. "I think I'd call that being smitten for someone." Sam leaned over and cupped G's face in both hands, planting a tender kiss on his lips. The blood's distinct copper taste lingered on his tongue after the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess so, and I can't even stay angry with you, well, at least for long." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him into a hard, claiming kiss. "I'm sorry I lost it too. You're right, I did to this to myself by not following Hetty's orders, and I hate it."

"I had no right to say that to you," Sam said. "I'm as much to blame as you are. I screwed you after you were exposed to that chemical. I wonder if it causes one to feel an overwhelming desire to have sex. Ever since you were exposed in that laboratory, I wanted to have my way with you."

"Really? You never told me."

"My wife was on the receiving end a lot more sex than she bargained for during the weeks following that mission."

"Like two rabbits."

"I never felt satisfied as I do with you. Sounds strange but it's true." Sam rinsed out the washcloth a fourth time and patted G's forehead and face.

"You know what they say, sex with the right person satisfies better than anything else."

"Who says that?"

"I just made it up." G smirked.

Sam removed his lover's nightshirt, pulled G into his arms, and lifted him off the countertop.

G wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and his arms around his neck. "I need you."

He carried his partner into the bedroom, laying G on the bed and climbing on top of him. "I know, but let's get this head bandaged up before we have another intense romp between the sheets."

"No, I need you in me."

"Persistent."

"I'm in love."

"I get that." Sam caressed and massaged his lover's swollen breasts. "These are coming along nicely."

"Like they're supposed to?"

"Yeah, supposed to swell and eventually hold milk to feed our…"

"You can say the words, Sam, I want to hear you say them."

"_Our_ _baby_."

"Thank you," G said, hearing his partner and lover say those words calmed and relaxed him all at once. He released a long, pent up sigh and relaxed further into the bed. "I needed to hear you say that for a long time."

"And I needed to say it and to admit it; we're having a baby, together."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	7. Assignments

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed. As you will soon see, there are reasons for Sam's attitude. Talk about whumage... the plot thickens.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Assignments**

**Chapter 7**

G and Sam settled into a routine at work the next day, keeping to themselves in the bullpen and finishing their reports from the week. Every couple of minutes, they lifted their heads and smiled at each other for a moment, afterward paying closer attention to the opened folders on their desks.

"You two are here earlier than usual," Hetty said from behind her lead agent.

"If we didn't have to do all this paperwork—"

"It's a hazard of the job and you know it Mr. Callen."

"Four down and one more to go." He placed the last file on a stack of manila folders and grabbed the last folder, opening it on his desktop. G turned his chair around to face her. "What in the hell does this mean?" He picked up the folder and scanned the words on the page again. "Is this some kind of joke?" G eyed her with contempt.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Callen, come with me." She motioned with her hand, signaling him to follow her.

"I wouldn't go with her if I were you, G, she might bite." He chuckled more to himself than at his partner.

"If I were you, Mr. Hanna, I too would read the last folder."

He opened it on top of his last file folder and stared at the ominous words written in bold, capital letters: 'I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT.' Sam swallowed hard. He stood and followed his partner over to Hetty's desk.

"Sit gentlemen, that's an order and it's mandatory."

G and Sam glanced at each other once and sat in the chairs facing her desk.

"You should know better than to attempt to hide something this obvious from me."

G glanced at his body and back at his operations manager. "True."

"When did you plan to notify me and your team about all of this?"

"We didn't," Sam said, folding his arms.

G would have folded his arms if he could. Between his voluptuous breasts and his protruding abdomen, there was not much space to do it. Besides folding his arms emphasized the changes in his body. One of Sam's oversized and loose fitting tee-shirts kept the consequences of their surreptitious affair still hidden from the scrutinizing eyes of their team. He assumed it had protected him from Hetty's probing eyes too. G was wrong.

"Unacceptable." She sighed and leaned forward in her chair. "And your wife?" Hetty eyed Sam.

"What about my wife?"

"I assume you've told her."

"You assume wrong." He leaned back in his chair, creating more distance between his operations manager and himself. "As a Navy SEAL, I learned escape and evade tactics, and I'm well practiced."

"Either you tell her or I will," she said, standing, placing both hands on her desk, and leaning over it. "Understood?"

Sam shrunk further into his seat. Escape now.

"This is between Sam and me. His wife doesn't need to know about it."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Mr. Callen." Hetty came around to the front of her desk and leaned against it, folding her arms. "Is she asking questions, Mr. Hanna?"

"Only because I stayed away too many nights in a row during the week when she knew I wasn't away at a conference."

"In other words, she no longer accepted your lame excuses."

"Okay, yes."

"Tell her and that's an order, understood?" She eyed him for a few moments before focusing her attention on her lead agent. "And you're going to tell your team, today."

"Hetty."

"Mr. Callen."

"Damn." He rubbed his upper lip with a single finger and sighed.

"If you both refuse your 'assignments,' I'll step in and take over for you." Hetty stepped away from them and settled back in her chair. "I expect you both to finish those last reports by tomorrow morning."

"What?" G asked, wondering what she meant by that.

"Those last file folders should be filled with the details of your assignments."

Sam and G glanced at each other and then at their operations manager.

"That's part of your assignments."

"You want us to write about—"

"Every detail, dot every 'i' and cross every 't.'"

"But Hetty this is ridiculous."

"Yes, ludicrous." Sam added.

"And part of today's assignment besides your other work."

"Other work?"

"We have an ops."

"May we go?" G asked, standing and refusing to hear any more of his operations manager's absurd requests.

"Mr. Callen, did I say you could leave?"

"Well, no, you didn't."

He eased himself down in the chair again. G had deserved whatever she dished out and yet he was not keen on listening to one of Hetty's rant.

"I want your report on my desk by 8 AM tomorrow morning."

G released a long, noisy pent up sigh, telling his operations manager he had heard enough of her diatribe.

"Gentlemen, you may go now." She shooed them away from her with both hands.

G entered the bullpen, grabbed his last file folder, and shoved it into a drawer in his desk. Sam followed his partner's lead, tucking the 'assignment' into a drawer.

Side by side they climbed the stairs to the OPS Center.

Sam stopped outside the room and pulled G aside. "I don't think I told you how much I love you, today."

"Well, this isn't a good place to do it."

"It is now." He cupped G's face in both of his sinewy, warm hands and kissed him hard. "I love you and our baby," Sam whispered.

G felt warm and gooey all over from his lover's declaration and passionate kiss. He returned a fervent kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. "I love you too."

They parted and strode into the OPS Center, holding hands.

"What did I tell you?" Deeks repeated his words to Kensi. "I told you they were an item. They're acting too chummy toward each other."

Kensi decided not to slug her partner this one time. Instead she crossed the room and stood in front of her favorite agent. "It's true."

"Yes, it is," G said, "and so are some other facts."

"What other facts?" Deeks faced G and Sam, standing along side his partner.

"You want to tell them." He gazed up into his partner's eyes.

"She gave you the assignment," Sam said, copping out on his partner.

"That's a damned excuse and you know it." He squeezed his partner's hand, letting him know he was not pleased with being placed in the position of telling anyone about their relationship and the consequences of their first night together. G sighed. "We started this relationship several months ago."

"After that mission to the clandestine laboratory, right?" Deeks asked.

G wanted to punch the man's lights out. _Must be my hormone fluctuations._ "Something like that."

"It's hard to believe chemicals can change a man's natural yearnings."

He released Sam's hand and got in his team member's face. "What's that supposed to mean, Deeks?"

"Sam's married."

"And your point is?"

"I hope his wife knows what you're doing with each other."

He stepped closer to Deeks and pointed his finger in the man's face. "That's none of your damned business—"

Sam grasped G by the shoulders and pulled him back from the brink of an all out fight. "Stop, you too, okay, back down and back off." It surprised him that his partner had started a fight with Deeks. Most of the time they were good buddies, planning outings with each other after work.

"You handle it then, okay, because I'd like to… forget it…" G stepped back and settled against the light table. He had been too close to busting Deeks's jaw over nothing. This, after all, was nothing compared to his pregnancy. _Maybe I feel extra protective for my baby. Maybe this is nothing to do with Sam and his wife. Maybe I need to let Sam handle this, all._

"I'll deal with my wife and—"

"And your children," Kensi said. "What about them?"

"Would you let me at least finish my sentence," Sam said, feeling exasperated with the whole situation, and they had yet to mention G's pregnancy. "I plan to tell them all later on today."

"Well, thank goodness for honesty." Deeks's words were filled with sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You waited this long."

"This is our business, my business."

"And ours too," Kensi said, "we're on your team. How are we supposed to support you if you won't tell us what's going on between you two?"

Sam sighed. This was a lot harder than he imagined it would be. "There's more going on between us than our intimate relationship."

G decided it was a good time to emphasize the ominous changes in his body. He crossed his arms.

Kensi's jaw dropped wide open. "Holy… are you… did you…." She stepped up to her lead agent and eyed his body. "You failed to wear the gloves on that mission despite Hetty's warnings."

"Yes, I thought it was a bunch of crap."

"You didn't believe her."

"No reason to until it happened."

"It?" Deeks closed the gap between himself and his lead agent. He studied Callen's appearance. "He's…" He could not bring himself to say the word.

"I'll help you out Deeks and Kensi and whoever else is listening in on our once private conversation." Damn it. "I'm pregnant, okay, pregnant."

"Hetty knows?" Deeks asked, his jaw slacking open.

"She told me I had to inform my team."

He pointed a finger in Sam's direction. "And she told you to tell your wife about all of this. Right?"

"Yes." Sam sighed.

"It's really true then, a man can become pregnant as a result of those chemicals found in the clandestine laboratory." Kensi stared at her lead agent's breasts. Yes, they were breasts. Her eyes followed a line down Callen's body to his protruding abdomen. "Can I touch you?"

"What?" G snugged his arms tighter against his chest.

"I want to touch your abdomen and feel the baby."

"Come on, Kens, you're serious?"

"Yes, please let me."

G's arms fell to his sides and he sighed. "All right, but just you." He eyed Deeks.

"Believe me, I want nothing to do with touching your abdomen," he said. "That's too kinky for me." He chuckled at his own joke.

"But you're into _some_ kink, Deeks," Sam said, teasing him.

"Define kink."

"A good paddling on your fine, upturned bare ass," he said lowering his voice. The younger man's face flushed first with a light pink followed by a deep red tone. "Blush looks great on you, Deeks."

Kensi eyed her partner and chuckled. "You never told me."

"Okay, guys, I've had enough." Deeks smirked, holding up his hands and stepping backward.

G chuckled at Sam and Kensi's comments and Deeks's reactions to all of it. He imagined being a witness as Sam followed through on the man's upturned bare ass. Right now he was desperate for some comic relief.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	8. His Wife

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**His Wife**

**Chapter 8**

Sam finished showering in NCIS's bathroom off the gym and stepped out of the shower.

G held out a towel for him. "I want to be there for you."

"Yeah, right, you want to see her reaction to me telling her I'm a polygamist with a pregnant boyfriend." He toweled off his body.

He chuckled.

"You may think this is funny."

"It sounded funny."

"I guess it did." Sam drew G into a hug and kissed him on the forehead and then the lips. "I guess that would work. I do need all the support I can get."

"Don't know how she'll react."

"Not even going to guess."

"No idea."

"The only problem with you coming for support is your—"

"You don't have to say it," G said, frowning and glancing at his changed body which had altered even more in the last seven days. "I get it."

Sam drew him into a hug again, slipping both hands down the back of G's sweats and squeezing his bare buttocks. One great thing about his lover's new wardrobe were the sweat pants he picked out for G to wear. They were loose enough that Sam could shove his hands down the back of G's pants. He loved to feel his lover's naked skin any time during the day.

During this last ops, Sam slipped a hand down the back of his partner's sweat pants as they drove toward their destination.

G squirmed in his seat, trying to stop his partner from titillating him and complaining he needed to concentrate on the questions he would soon ask a suspected murderer of an ex-Navy SEAL.

Sam promised he would be more attentive and he was.

G promised to slug Sam if he got any more attentive on an ops.

Their back and forth banter escalated over Sam's persistent moves on his partner's body.

Sam thoughts returned to the shower room and his hands kneading his lover's buttocks.

G grasped Sam's face and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his lips. "Maybe we have time for a quick one before you go."

"No, later, I need to meet with my wife feeling fresh and not smelling as if I just screwed you."

"Now that was below the—"

Sam pulled G in tight against him, kissing his neck followed by biting on his ear lobe. "Later." He removed his hands from his lover's sweat pants and released him. Sam dressed in a set of chocolate-brown sweats. He wanted to be comfortable outside, knowing his wife was probably going to make him feel quite uncomfortable on the inside. Sam looked forward to this as much he looked forward to an ops without his partner. It was the last place on Earth he wanted to be right now. He stood and wrestled his lover into another tight hug. "I'll see you later tonight for one of our sexcapades."

"You hope."

"No, I will, I promise, no matter what happens between my wife and me." Sam planted tender kisses down G's face and finished with biting his neck, leaving a definitive mark below his left ear. "You're mine."

"Please… you know what that does to me." G pressed his now stiffened member against Sam's upper thigh.

"Something to look forward for later on tonight."

"Bastard." G whispered and stepped back from his lover. "I hope things work out with her."

"Me too."

"I'm writing both of our reports, okay?"

"Mine too?"

"Yes, whatever I can do for you during this stressful time," G said, "right up to where you have to pen in the results. It's the least I can do for you right now."

"Thanks." Sam kissed him again, grabbed his brown jacket, and left the shower room.

G stood in the same place, staring after his partner for several minutes before tossing their towels into the laundry. He climbed the stairs to the first floor and entered the bullpen. After settling down at his desk, G removed the file folder from his drawer and filled out the paperwork on his assignment.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam parked his Challenger at the curb in front of his house. For the fourth time in less than thirty minutes, he sighed long and deep. It failed to relieve the tension building in his gut. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, trying to meditate away the tightness in his shoulders, neck, and upper arms. No ops had ever caused these type of symptoms, for that matter, no Navy SEAL mission had come close to the flip-flops his stomach now performed in overtime. He sighed again and opened his eyes. Nothing was going to relieve this level of stress, except disclosing all the secrets he had kept for the last four months.

Sam climbed out of the Challenger, closed the door slower than usual, and stretched his body, trying to release all the kinks in his muscles which had developed from the ride his house.

He hoped Marilynn had sent their daughter Shakina over to a friend's house for the night as he had requested earlier. Sam felt worse though leading his wife to believe they were going to spend a special evening together.

The more he thought about it, this scenario was worse by the moment. Sam had sealed the trap door on himself. Instead of his normal confident walk to the front door of his home, Sam plodded toward it. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

From where he stood in the entryway, the dining room table was lit with six white, long, tapered candles. Damn. After placing his brief case under a table in the hallway and his keys on top of it in a tray, he hesitated and prepared his mind for what he would say to his wife. Sam walked toward the kitchen to greet her.

The fragrant herbs from one his wife's famous and delicious pot roasts filled his nostrils. _My woman knows how to soften my heart._

Sam came behind his wife while she was at the sink, preparing the fresh salad greens. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, trailing kisses around her neck and shoulders. "I love you."

Marilyn Hanna tilted her head for a kiss.

Sam enveloped her mouth.

"I missed you, Super Stud."

"Me too, Sexilicious."

"Dinner's almost ready and Shakina's spending the night at her best friend's house."

"Well, that's good, I'm starved." In truth, his gut had started to perform a new dance, as if it were gyrating like an out of balance washing machine. "Can we talk first?"

"Sure, Super Stud, anything you want." Her voice was up beat and pleasant as usual.

Damn, she thought this was going to be a special night. He wanted to run out the door, rush home to G's house, and jump into bed with him. It would be a lot easier than what he now had to do. After wiping his sweaty palm on his pants, he grasped her hand, leading her into the den. His palms never perspired for an ops or a Navy SEAL mission.

They sat close together on the burgundy leather divan, Sam with his arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him and wanting to take in her fragrant perfume. "I love you."

"What's this about?"

He held back the need to sigh again. Sam inhaled, breathing in her woodsy and flowery perfume again. "I need to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything, Super Stud."

No longer able to hold back, Sam sighed long and loud. "This is different, way different."

"And?

"I don't quite know how to tell you this."

"Start from the beginning, Super Stud."

"I met someone on one of my business trips."

Marilyn sat straight up and faced her husband. "You had an affair?"

"Well I, no, I mean, damn, yes, and I courted her."

"And what happened?"

"I'm still courting her."

"What about us?"

Sam lowered his eyes to his lap and then gazed into her dark brown almost black irises. "I love you, Marilyn."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Well, that's good."

He swallowed hard. "There's more to tell you."

"About her?"

"Yes, and someone else."

Marilyn backed away and stood. "Just how many affairs have you had?"

"Two… at once."

Her jaw dropped. She left the den and entered the kitchen. Sam stayed on the divan, preparing for the worst and what to do or say next. Marilyn reentered the hallway outside the den and stayed in the wide doorway. "How do you have time for anyone besides your business, your family, and me?"

"I make the time and there are extenuating circumstances."

"What kind of extenuating circumstances?"

"I know both people from work."

"Convenient."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too."

"Why?"

"I thought you and I were going to spend a quiet evening at home together… and now we're spending a quiet evening at home talking about your affairs!" Marilyn turned and stomped out of the den.

Sam shot off the divan and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry if I lead you to believe this evening was only about us."

"And now that takes you off the proverbial hook?" She flipped on her heels and faced him.

"No, Sexilicious."

"Don't you dare use that name with me when you're trying to get out of this!"

"I'm not trying to get out of this, please listen to me."

"I'm all ears." Marilyn stood with her hands on her hips.

Sam hated this stance. It was her power stance. The look reminded him of his mother when she got flustered with the kids and was ready to blow a cork. With Marilyn it emphasized her well endowed breasts which reminded Sam of G's now well endowed breasts. He attempted to force the image out of his mind. He should not be thinking about his partner while looking at his wife.

"Could we talk in the den?"

"Why not right here?" She planted her feet further apart.

"Okay, whatever you want." Sam pulled out a bar height chair and sat down. He figured if he did not sit down soon, he would collapse from the stress and the weight of secrets he carried within him. "G and I are—"

"Don't tell me, you're having an affair with a man too?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"What in the hell?" she asked. "And with G? I thought he was your best friend. Not to mention how uncomfortable this whole… thing will be with the girls and me during the holidays."

"I can explain."

"I'm sure you have all the excuses in the world to tell me, and I don't know if I can handle one more of your tales." Marilyn relaxed her stance, faced the stove, and stirred the food in one pot. She turned back to her husband.

"Let me get this straight," she placed her hands on her hips again, "you and G are getting it on too?"

Sam swallowed hard and stared at the island's countertop. Without looking up at her, he said, "yes."

"Well, I do have to say one thing, you've been the most amorous and affectionate I've ever seen you in the last three months."

He held back a comment, knowing not to fall into the trap of patting himself on the back after her compliment.

"Anything else you need to tell me?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Yes."

Marilyn went to the liquor cabinet, grabbed two shot glasses, and a bottle of their strongest liquor. She poured two full shot glasses and handed one to her husband. Marilyn took a swig of hers and sat the shot glass on the island's bar, wiping her lips with a corner of her bright-red apron. "I have a feeling you're going to need that. Drink up."

Sam downed the whole shot glass in one gulp and set it next to his wife's.

Marilyn picked up her shot glass again and took another swig. "Tell me."

"While on a business trip together, G was exposed to a chemical and it caused some biological changes to his body."

"What kind of biological changes?" She downed the rest of the strong liquor and slammed down the glass on the bar's countertop.

"Some you're probably not going to believe."

"I probably won't, but tell me anyhow."

Sam cleared his throat again, something he was not in the habit of doing. "G is… he's pregnant."

Marilyn staggered backward, coming to rest against the double ovens five feet behind her. She covered her mouth with a hand and stared at her husband.

He stood and approached her, slow and steady, stopping less than a foot from her.

Her hand fell from her mouth. "Pregnant." Marilyn's breathing hitched with the word. "How does a man get pregnant? What the hell are we going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything," he said, inching closer to her. "This is my fault, and I'm going to handle it."

"What? Are you crazy? That baby needs a father **and** _a_ _mother_."

Sam sighed. This was not the reaction he had imagined would occur. He imagined his next step was to be thrown out the front door with a suitcase in hand or maybe just the clothes on his back. Sam closed the gap between them and brought his trembling and breathless wife into his arms.

"What are we going to do?" Tears dripped on her husband's sweatshirt. "That man needs help raising your child."

For the first time in his marriage, Sam was at a loss for words.

And there was more that he needed to tell her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	9. The Other Woman

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**The Other Woman**

**Chapter 9**

Sam and Marilyn settled down at the dinner table, sitting across from each other rather than their typical places side by side.

After several bites of the roast, Sam positioned his fork and knife on his red square dinner plate. "Very good, as usual."

Marilyn glanced up from her plate, the fork still in her left hand and the knife still in her right hand. "At least something is good."

"Everything is fine with me."

"I'm not sure I can agree with you."

Sam downed half of the wine in a large goblet. "I hope we can work things out."

"Me too," she said, taking a bite of her roasted potatoes. "And Shakina? And Saquina?"

"A baby sister or brother?" He took several bites of his roast.

"This is the most convoluted mess I have ever seen you get into."

Sam laid his fork and knife down again. "I haven't finished telling you everything." Not to mention his wife would never know that he was not a computer salesman who made frequent trips to the East Coast. It was more convoluted than she would ever know. Maybe marriage and his job were destined for a collusion course from the beginning. "Back to the woman."

"Don't tell me," Marilyn laid her fork and knife down, "you got her pregnant too?"

Shit. If there was one thing he disliked about women, it was their uncanny and accurate intuition. His wife was worse than Hetty. "Yes."

"You want a harem, is that it?" She raised her voice, close to yelling.

"No, damn, it happened."

"Ever heard of birth control?"

"Her religion prohibits it."

"Her religion?"

He dug deeper into the hole, wallowing in the mud at the bottom. Next, he could drown in the muddy water or worse be buried in it.

It was worse than that. Her religion prohibited relationships with Christians. Her religion prohibited sex out of marriage. It was a given that a pregnancy outside of marriage was abominable. In a relationship together, they violated every aspect of her religion. Yet neither one of them cared as long as they were together.

"She's a Muslim."

"No birth control. No abstinence. No withdrawal. Nothing?"

"Well, yes, I guess I—"

"You guess you could've abstained from sex all together?" She stared at her half eaten meal, stood and took her plate to the kitchen.

"Marilyn, please, I'm not asking you to help me solve this."

She flipped on her heels and got in his face. "No?"

"I'm not."

"Why tell me? You kept it from me for this long. You could've kept this all to yourself the rest of our lives." Marilyn scraped the leftovers from her plate into a container.

"My boss told me I had to tell you."

"Hetty, right, sweet old lady doesn't have her head on straight for this situation."

He cringed, hearing his wife refer to his operations manager in that manner.

"She's not bad in other matters, though."

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief. All was not lost in Hetty's relationship with his family, especially his wife. "What can I do to make things right?"

"For starters, I'd like a family meeting with Shakina and Saquina to discuss this entire convoluted, mixed up—whatever you want to call it—mess." She rinsed her plate and shoved it into the dishwasher rougher than she had intended, crashing it against the other dishes and bowls inside it. Afterward Marilyn straightened and faced her husband again. "You've put me in a precarious position. If it wasn't for your amorous lovemaking these past three to four months and the way you father our children, I'd throw you out on the street with the just the clothes on your back!"

"I deserve it."

"You deserve that and more." She took his plate and followed the same routine with it. Marilyn turned back to her husband. "Damn, I can't stand this."

"What?"

"Let's go make love in the living room."

"Seriously?" Sam asked, his jaw dropping.

"Your forgiven," she sighed, "and that's only because you're the best lover, father, and provider I've ever known." Marilyn grasped both of his hands and brought Sam into a hug and a light peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, I'm more in love with you now than ever." She guided him into the living room. After lighting the fire in the ceramic log-filled fireplace, Marilyn stood before her husband. With her smaller stature, she had to stand on tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. Sam leaned over and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to the sofa in front of the fireplace. "I want you, Super Stud." She laid on top of him, slipping her hands under his sweatshirt and kissing him hard, claiming him once again as hers.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Sam left his home and drove toward the other woman's apartment. It had been two long days since he had laid eyes on her. After disclosing his infidelities to his wife, he missed her and needed her now more than ever. He parked out front in his designated parking space, and rushed up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Sam wrapped on the door twice, their special signal it was him.

Jada Khaled opened the door, dressed in a long, sensual gown. She threw her arms around Sam's neck, bringing him into the apartment. "I missed you," she said, planting kisses up and down his face and neck.

Sam closed the door behind him and lifted her into his arms.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him, past wanting him, needing him in her. "Please, Sam."

He carried her into the bathroom and set her on the blue tiled floor. "Let's shower together." Sam undressed Jada with his eyes first and then his hands moved in sensuous, slow circles, caressing her skin and her soft, sensuous gown. He unbuttoned the first button on her bright, jewel-toned gown and ducked his head down to kiss her chest above it. "You taste good."

"Please."

Sam released several more buttons, revealing Jada's naked breasts. No bra as he requested, making their conquests faster and easier.

"I want you."

"I can't get enough of your new voluptuous breasts." He slipped both hands inside her dress and caressed them. "Have you seen the doctor?"

"Yes, he says I'm closer to delivery time."

"Did he give you a sex?"

"I asked him not to. I want to be surprised, Sam Hanna."

He ducked his head down and passionately kissed her on the lips. "I love surprises from you, Jada." Sam slipped the gown down over her voluptuous form, full breasts and widened hips; her body now ready for childbirth. "Beautiful." He cupped his hands around her abdomen and bent down to listen for the baby's kicking.

"You hear it?"

"Yes, very active tonight." He lifted her into his arms again and stepped into the shower.

"What about you?" she asked with her thick accent.

"I want you to undress me." He settled her down on the shower chair they used for lovemaking in the shower. Sam kneeled on the rough marble tiled shower.

Jada slipped her hands under his dark-blue sweatshirt, brushing her hands across his nipples and playing with them.

Sam grasped both her hands. "You need to stop."

"Too sensitive, Sam Hanna?"

"Tonight." He released her hands.

"Oh." She pulled his sweatshirt over his head and threw it on the floor with her gown. Jada leaned forward, planting kisses down her man's chest to his sweat pants. "Got something down here for me." She reached inside his sweat pants. "I need you, need this in me."

"You never get enough of me."

"Never, Sam Hanna." She shimmied his sweat pants down his hips until his stiffened member was exposed. Jada stood and switched places with him. "I want to sit on you like we did last time."

"You like that position?"

"The best."

Sam drew her backwards against his heated body. "I want you." He whispered and released her.

Jada Khalad turned on the water, allowing it splash over their bodies and then sat on her lover's lap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	10. G

**Reviews are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**G**

**Chapter 10**

After eleven PM, Sam drove to G's house with a relaxed body and a smile plastered across his face. After having sex with the two women in his life and telling his wife about everything, only one hurdle remained. He hoped his disclosure to his partner would go as smooth as it went with his wife and his girlfriend.

Jada had known about his wife and G all along. She handled the news well and was not threatened by any of it.

If only G reacted the same way, then all his troubles would be over. Of course, his partner had every right to be angry with him. After all, he was the last person to know the about the full nature of their relationship.

After tonight, he would be pleasantly tired but it was worth every loving moment.

He parked in front of G's house and walked up the walkway with a lighter feel to his strides than when he had started off the night. Sam was about to put the key in the door.

G opened it and stood to the side, hiding his stark naked body from any neighbors who might be watching to see the show.

"I guess you're ready for action."

"Past ready… for you."

Sam came inside, shut and locked the door.

"What? No groceries?" G chuckled.

"Did you need something?" Sam's eyebrows raised high.

"Nope, got everything I need right here." He wrapped his arms around Sam's necked and drew him down into a passionate kiss, forcing his tongue inside his hot mouth.

"Good." Sam lifted him into his arms and strode over to the sofa, sitting down and positioning G over his stiffening member. It never ceased to amaze him how this man made him feel even after having sex twice in one night. G made his cock throb and his heart pound. As much as he loved his wife and Jada, he loved his partner more.

G squirmed around his partner's lap and then asked, "Shall I cut a hole in your sweats?"

"A little impatient aren't you?"

"Nope."

"We need to talk."

"Oh, yeah, how did it go?" He started to slide sideways off of his lover's lap.

Sam grabbed him, forcing G to face him again.

"You going to manhandle me tonight?"

"If you want."

"I love when you do it, turns me on."

"I can even offer you a spanking after we talk."

"You think I won't like what you have to say."

"You might want to fight it, and I know one thing which quells your resistance."

"A spanking."

"Yes."

"I could use one, it's been a while, but then again, we agreed to no kink."

"We'll see," Sam said. "Stand up." He lifted his buttocks and pulled down his burgundy sweats. "Okay sit." He pulled his sweatshirt over his head and threw it across the room.

"Bossy." G eased himself onto his lover's lap, wincing and panting while he adjusted to the pressure.

"You'll remain there until I'm finished talking."

"If I don't?"

"I'll spank you and make you sit on me."

"That's over-the-top kink, maybe too kinky for me."

"Tough."

"It was supposed to be a joke." G smirked.

Sam leaned against the sofa's cushions and observed his lover's face. "We all make choices in life. And I made several without thinking about you and our partnership and our new relationship."

"You're dumping me?"

"What?" He eyed his lover. "You're paranoid."

"No, nervous and your words aren't quelling my concerns."

"Too bad." Sam reached out and caressed G's engorged breasts. "They're bigger this evening."

"Yes, I noticed them earlier when I was finishing your paperwork," he said. "They brushed against my arms."

"I'd like to measure them again tonight."

"You're obsessed with their size."

"No, I just like to touch and caress them," Sam said. "After all, these man breasts are a novelty." He pulled G down over his body and at the same time leaned forward, sucking on a nipple, and caressing the other one.

G squirmed on his lover's lap. "Damn it, I'm close."

"I'll stop." He finished with a gentle caress of his lover's nipples. "I made a choice to have an affair."

"With me."

"Not just with you."

G's jaw dropped open, and he started to stand up.

"Remember what I said."

"Shit, this isn't fair."

"Nope, life isn't fair."

G settled down on his lover's lap. "Who?"

"Someone both you and I know."

"Just tell me, damn it, before I punch your lights out!"

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, you've pissed me off."

"You thought you were the only one."

"Yes, damn you, I thought this was special," he said. "You've just proven to me you're a pig."

"A pig?" Sam wrapped his arms around G's neck and pulled him down flat against his body. "Our relationship is special." He tenderly kissed him on the lips. "And what I have with her is special too."

"Shit! Let me go! Release me!" He twisted his body and shifted his weight, trying to extricate himself from his lover's arms.

"No." Sam redoubled his efforts, holding him tighter against his body. "Settle down."

"Screw you! You played me. You made me believe I was the only relationship besides your wife. You liar!"

"You know two out of three isn't a bad record."

"What?" G stopped moving and stared at his partner.

"Two relationships didn't lose it like you just did."

"Screw you!" He squirmed again, jerking his body against his partner's hold. "And I'll bet they weren't lead to believe what you lead me to believe: I was the only one."

Sam pulled G's arms behind his back and sat up. He whirled him around and then drew him back down with him, surrounding his lover's stomach, just above his now flacid member. "Settle down and let me tell you about her."

"I don't want to hear about your affair with another woman. You're a damned liar. And I was stupid enough to believe you." G huffed out his words.

"What did I lie about?"

"You said you loved me."

"I do." Sam nuzzled his face in his lover's hair.

"Stop it!" He renewed his struggling, wanting to punch Sam in the face.

"That's it, get it all out of you."

"Let me go, bastard!"

"It's Jada Khaled."

"What?" G stopped struggling and half turned to see his lover's face. "You hooked up with Jada?"

"Yes, I couldn't stand myself after I courted her and brought her to the United States," Sam said. "I felt like a heel."

"And so when did this all come about?" G willed himself to calm his breathing. He relaxed in Sam's arms.

"Right after the threat on her life."

"Does Hetty know?"

"Hell no."

"Your wife?"

"She does now," Sam said. "I told her everything."

"And she kicked you to the curb with just the clothes on your back."

"Nope."

G twisted further, eyeing his partner.

"We had the most passionate sex ever."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Nope, but it happened."

"And then what?"

"I visited with Jada."

"You saw her after that and not me?" G yelled at him. "That's all you care about, a good lay with a woman."

Sam sighed. "I'm spending the night at your house." _Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be. G needs to get it once and for all. _"I never spend the night a Jada's place. Besides my own home, this is the only place I spend the night."

G sighed.

"Yes, so stop fretting over nothing," Sam said, releasing his hold and grasping his lover face with both hands, kissing him hard and forcing his tongue deep inside his mouth. "I love you more than I love either one of them. With you, I can be myself and there are no pretensions. I can never tell my wife or Jada what I do for a living. I share everything with you and now you know about her."

"Essentially you lied to them and me. And now you want me to forgive you and forget about what you did." G sat up and whirled around to face his lover. "Have you told me everything about her?" He knew by the look on Sam's face there was more. "There's something you're not telling me. I want to know it all. No more secrets. Tell me."

"After this outrageous outburst, I'm afraid to see what you might do."

"Then you'll have to spank me if I loose it."

"I certainly will." Sam released a long sigh. "She pregnant."

"You're shitting me."

"Nope, due within the next month."

"Holy crap."

"Yep, holy crap is right, I'm going to a father again, times two."

"And your wife knows about this?"

"Yes, and I told her about your pregnancy too."

"This just sucks."

"Why?"

"I wanted our baby to be special and damn it… just forget it."

"Our baby will be special," Sam said, pulling G down into a hug and another passionate kiss. "How many guys have babies?"

"None," he said. "I wanted a family. Maybe I wanted more than being part of your family. Maybe Hetty is right. This sucks."

"You are part of my family." He reached down to caress and knead G's naked buttocks.

"What about our own family?"

"We can work on developing that more after the baby arrives."

"Yeah, sure, suddenly you're going to want to be closer to me."

"What can I say to convince that I love you more than either one of them?" Sam asked. "Our relationship has much more meaning to me, and I don't have to hide behind any masks. I can be out front and open with you."

"Instead though, you hid this all from me."

"I know." He sighed. "It was a bad idea."

"Glad to hear you admit it." G sighed. "And now you're going to prove you love me more than them."

"How?"

"Let's make love."

"No problem," he said. "With you, I always have enough energy. You do things to me no one else does. I'll say it to you again. I love you, G, and I want to have a baby with you."

"That will do for now." G winked at his lover. "I expect more proof later."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	11. Rocky Road

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Rocky Road**

**Chapter 11**

G dipped the serving tablespoon into the container of rocky road and spoon-fed his lover. "What do you like about this flavor?"

"Everything."

"The details." G settled himself onto his lover's lap again, needing to feel skin against skin.

"Well," Sam began, "I'd say number one, it's a metaphor for my life right now."

"I'll say." He licked the length of his serving spoon filled with lemon sorbet.

"And you?" He eyed the container of G's favorite treat.

"Kind of the same, sweet and a little sour."

"Oh, you poor thing, so distraught over being second fiddle."

"More like third fiddle." G smirked. He dipped his spoon into Sam's rocky road and took a long lick from one end to the other, making a slow, sensuous journey of it.

"Tease."

"I love your rocky road." He wriggled on his lover's lap.

"I'll bet you do." Sam grabbed the other spoon from him, shoved it into the rocky road, scooping up a large dollop of the creamy treat. He swirled his tongue around the spoon's tip, pressing into the ice cream's center, showing his lover what he wanted to do with him.

"Talk about a tease." G grabbed the two containers and set them on the end table. "So what now?"

"Everyone knows as much as they're going to know and I'm relieved."

"Maybe you could use a back massage."

"Sounds as if that might be something which would help me unwind after a stressful day at the office."

"The office?"

"Okay, the most stressful day in my life."

"That's yet to come."

"How so?"

"When you meet with your two girls, your wife, Jada, and I, you'll experience the most stressful day in your life."

"Do you have to remind me?"

"Yep."

Sam rolled G onto his back on the sofa. "I think it's time for your spanking."

"Didn't you tell me that wasn't part of our relationship any more?"

"I did, but you overreacted to my news."

"And you wouldn't?"

Sam sighed. "You win."

"And so does my butt." G smirked.

The door knob jiggling sent both men diving for their bathrobes, tying them around themselves before the door opened.

"Hetty, you need to knock from now on."

"I guess I should've, but this is urgent." She came into the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Nice choice, Mr. Callen. Your wife told me where to find you, Mr. Hanna. You turned off your cell phones."

"Ever heard of 'do not disturb' and switching off cell phones?" G asked.

"We have a situation, gentlemen." Hetty handed Sam a folded piece of paper.

He opened it and stared at the words on the paper for several seconds, taking in the news. Sam started to stand, his legs collapsed and he slumped down on the sofa, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What is it?" G asked, gazing into his lover's face and at the same time attempting to grasp the slip of paper and see what it said.

"Jada… they have Jada."

"Who? Sam, who has Jada?"

The piece of paper slipped from his hands, falling to the floor at his bare feet.

G scooped it up and read it more than once. "Not good."

"Is there anything I need to know about Jada Khaled, Mr. Hanna?"

"Oh crap." G covered his mouth and faced his partner.

"I can't talk right now," Sam said, pulling his bathrobe tighter around him and turning away from both of them.

"Hetty, we have to do everything we can to get her back."

She eyed him and then Mr. Hanna.

"She's pregnant, Hetty, pregnant with Sam's child." G's eyes moistened, knowing how he felt about the baby he carried within himself. No doubt Sam felt the same way. As much as he hated the whole scenario with Sam having the affair and Jada being pregnant, he loved Sam and would do whatever it took to help him.

Her jaw dropped and she fell back against the sofa cushions. "How far along?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"She supposed to deliver within the next month."

"We'll get on this right away, Mr. Hanna, and I expect both of your assignments on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. I've given you a reprieve." Hetty stood and straightened her black suit jacket and pants.

"When did this happen?"

"It was in the wind around midnight."

"Not good, that's a two hour lead."

"I'll keep you both informed," she said, strolling toward the front door. "Keep those cell phones switched on from here on out. I promise I won't unduly disturb you." Hetty let herself out the door, locking it behind her.

G cuddled behind his lover, drawing him as close to his body as possible, considering his protruding abdomen and enlarged breasts. "I promise we'll find her, alive and well." He kissed the back of his neck and snuggled closer to his lover. The road had become rockier in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

From across the living room, G observed his lover as he dressed in one of Sam's oversized tee-shirts and a looser pair of his own jeans. Sam's face twitched and his upper body shuddered, while he moaned and whimpered in his fitful dream.

With movement in the room, Sam startled awake and stared across the room at his partner. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for work."

"The hell you are."

"What?" G stepped closer to his partner and sat on one of the hassocks, facing him. "Hetty called me into work about a half hour ago."

"You are _not_ going after these men!" Sam sat up.

"I'm following her orders."

"Like hell you are!"

"What's gotten into you?"

Sam stood and pulled G up with him. "You listen to me," he said, grasping his partner's wrists and holding them tight. "You're staying right here."

"Let go of me, you're hurting my wrists." For the first time in their partnership, the mien on Sam's face frightened him. He jerked backward, trying to escape his partner's hold.

"Then listen to me."

"I heard you, okay, and I'm following my operations manager's orders over your orders."

"Not happening."

"You call her."

"Not talking to her."

"What?"

Sam released his arms and crossed the room, grabbing his clothes off the floor and dressing in them.

G faced his partner. "Hetty told me your off this ops."

"Like hell I am." He pulled the sweatshirt over his head and crossed over to the sofa. Sam sat on the hassock, putting on his socks and shoes. "You're the one who's off this ops. You're not going and that's final."

"You don't give me the orders." G stood and grabbed his keys and weapon on a table by the front door.

His partner grabbed him from behind and wrestled him back to the sofa. Sam settled onto it, pulling G with him and holding lover on his lap. "You're not going."

"You're obsessed with your righteous, screwed up belief system that you own me and my life and—"

"I can't lose you and her and both of my babies."

G twisted his torso and glanced over his shoulder, eyeing his partner. "I get it and that's not going to happen."

"You don't get it," he said, sighing and tightening his grip on his lover. "I can't allow you to follow Hetty's orders because it would endanger my family."

"What?" He torqued and twisted his body, trying to extricate himself from his partner's muscular arms. "Come on, let me go."

"No."

"I'll call Hetty."

"Now how are you going to do that?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to follow her orders," G said. "I suggest you let me go." G placed his mouth over Sam's forearm and started to bite him.

"Bastard!" Sam shoved his partner off his lap, grasped his arm and checked for teeth marks.

G rushed over to the door, opened it, and barreled through it. Sam hurried after him, following him to his car. Before G could lock the doors, his partner climbed into the passenger's seat in the Mercedes sports car.

"You bit me."

He started the engine and drove toward headquarters, refusing to comment on his partner's accusation.

"Is that the way this is going to be?"

"Yes, I'm following Hetty's orders, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to obey them." At the first stop sign, he stopped to fasten his seatbelt and eyed his partner.

Sam grabbed his seatbelt and fastened it. "Satisfied?"

"You're the one who's so anal about wearing seatbelts."

"And you're worried about a seatbelt when you're about to embark on an ops which might get you and our baby killed."

"Whatever are you talking about?" G focused his attention on the road. "At this point in time, Hetty's not sending me outside NCIS Headquarters for this ops."

"She's not?"

"No."

Sam sighed and relaxed in his seat. The horrible nightmare he had before waking up was not coming true as he had thought. "Sorry, I thought, damn, I jumped to conclusions."

"Yeah, you did," he said, stroking the spot on Sam's arm where he had bit him. "I did this because you left me no other recourse."

"I deserved it, considering how I was acting." Sam grasped his lover's hand, brought it to his mouth, and nibbled and kissed his fingers. "I'd love to eat you too."

"Don't entice me while I'm driving." G smirked.

"Your fingers taste like rocky road." He licked each one of them, sucking them inside his mouth. "And lemon sorbet."

He jerked his hand away. "I don't need that kind of distraction right now, maybe later we can take a break somewhere at NCIS Headquarters."

Sam licked and smacked his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Sam!" He swerved to miss someone opening their car door. "You're going to make me have an accident." G sighed. "Can't get enough of me?"

"Never." He grasped his lover's hand again, this time bringing it onto his lap and holding it. "I'm worried about where her brother's henchmen will take her and what they'll do with her because she's pregnant."

"Me too, Sam, it goes against her religion, it goes against everything."

"I screwed up."

"It takes two people to screw things up," G said, chuckling at his own predicament. "She wanted it as much as you did."

"She begged me for a child."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget the day she got down on her knees and begged me to give her a child." He smiled, recalling the day their relationship changed. "I argued with her at first, reciting the Koran. And she threw it all back in my face, telling me we had already broken every law as it was, why not this one."

"Sounds as if Jada can be persuasive."

"More so than you."

"Below the belt."

"Not far enough below the belt." Sam reached over, bringing both of their hands to his partner's thigh and stroking it.

"Okay, I'll agree, you're the persuasive one in this relationship."

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in those jeans when you're pregnant?"

"Nope."

"You look sexy enough to devour."

"You'll have to wait until our surreptitious affair later on today."

"I like the sound of that." Sam stroked G's thigh. "The question is, can you wait?" He inched his hand closer to his lover's stiffening member.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"It keeps my mind off the seriousness of the current situation."

"So you'll admit I'm a distraction."

"Okay, yes, you won that argument, now pull over," Sam said, ordering his partner around again. "I need some more of you before we arrive at headquarters."

"I love when you get pushy and order me to obey you, it's so sexy." G winked at his partner and pulled over to the curb at one of their favorite-before-work smooching spots. "Screw planned surreptitious affairs."

"My sediments exactly." Sam released their seatbelts and drew G into his arms, kissing him with passion and urgency.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	12. Family Angst

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Family Angst**

**Chapter 12**

G strode into the bullpen followed by his partner.

Hetty hurried over to them. "I need to see both of you, ASAP."

"What about the reports and—"

"That's the least of my worries." Hetty motioned them over to her desk as she crossed the room back to her office. She lowered her voice and said, "We've got serious problems."

Sam and G leaned in close to her.

"It's her brother who wants her, and they plan to have Jada boarding a plane after midnight tonight."

"No doubt he knows she's pregnant," Sam said, his eyebrows and forehead creasing. "She'll be stoned to death."

"I don't want you involved in the execution of this ops, Mr. Hanna."

"I _am_ involved in this ops," he said. "Hell, I'm involved in her life and that can't be changed."

"You're playing third fiddle."

G stifled a laugh, hearing his operations manager use those words.

Sam cocked his head sideways. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm perfectly serious, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said. "Mr. Callen is the team leader and you're on backup with Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones."

"Please keep G off the ops." Sam pleaded with his eyes, hoping she got his message.

"That can't be helped, he's the team leader."

"Hetty, you can't do this to me, this is my worst nightmare." It was his actual nightmare only a couple of hours ago. "You're placing my family in danger."

"That's why you can't be involved with this ops other than in a backup contingency."

"I'm going with my partner."

"You're not." She eyed him.

G stepped between them. "Hetty, you don't understand, he needs to be there when—"

"But I do, Mr. Callen, this is precisely why intimate relationships at work are discouraged."

"Damn." G faced his lover. "You can't Sam."

"I hate this."

"I championed for you as I promised I would."

Sam drew G into him, kissing his lover on the lips. "Go get her," he whispered to him.

"I promise." G kissed him back and faced his operations manager. "I'm ready."

"Both of you are needed upstairs," she said. "I need you updated on the ops. Mr. Hanna, you'll handle logistics with Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones at the airport."

"Wait a minute, you just told me I'm not going with my partner."

"If we can keep this situation from escalating and keep Ms. Khaled on United States soil, I'll use you in a backup situation only," Hetty said. "Otherwise, if and when this goes global, Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye, and Mr. Deeks are involved and not you."

"Mr. Callen, I want you wearing body armor at all times."

"Yes, Hetty, you don't need to explain further."

G and Sam climbed the stairs to the OPS Center and stood outside the room, reluctant to enter.

"Come on, Sam, you know the orders."

"And I hate the orders."

"I'll be careful."

"Famous last—"

G enveloped his lover's mouth forcing his tongue inside and wrapping both arms around his neck. "Don't, just don't jinx me," he said. "I don't do that to you."

"Sorry, man, I'm sorry, forgive me."

"As always, eventually, I will forgive you," G said. "You've been a pain in the butt."

"Yes, and you now know why."

"You need to get focused on this ops and forget about your worries."

They walked hand in hand into the OPS Center and stood in front of the light table, G leaning against it and Sam drawing his lover closer into him.

"What do you have for me, Eric?" G asked.

"Plenty, I'll make as quick as possible," he said, bringing up the intel onto the screen. "Hetty wants us at the airport in less than an hour."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

In the archive room, G dressed in full body armor. One problem he encountered right off was his protruding abdomen. He kept trying larger vests until he found one which fit him. The next thing would be the seatbelt needing an extension. He hoped it did not come to that.

Sam stepped into the archive room and stood by the entrance, watching his partner and lover dress.

"I know you're there by the door."

"How?"

"The distinctive cologne you wear after you shave."

"Since when?"

"You changed it after telling me about Jada."

"Damn." He muttered under his breath.

"Come over here and tell me."

Sam crossed the distance in four strides and stood behind his lover. "I forgot to buy more of the stuff I use at your place."

"I like this new one," G said. "What is it? Going Ballistic No. 2." He laughed at his own joke.

"Wise ass." He chuckled and drew G into his arms. "Body armor suits you fine."

"And?"

"Hetty practically read me the entire constitution about work place relationships."

"And it didn't quell your nervous feelings."

"No, you're the only one who does that," Sam said. "So don't get yourself maimed or killed on this ops." He nuzzled his lover's neck. "I need you in my life in one whole piece."

"Don't jinx me," G said. "And the baby?"

"Damn." He wrapped his arms tighter around his lover's waist. "Promise me."

"I promise, Sam."

Sam kissed G on lips and released him.

G finished dressing in the body armor, protecting his torso, back, and legs. "Now I feel as if I'm ready for a combat zone." He grabbed his cache of weapons and strode toward the exit.

"Too bad we don't have time for a quickie."

He stopped in the doorway. "In here?"

"No, Hetty's designated forbidden zone in the courtyard."

"I'd have to remove all this gear, maybe later, and besides you should be wiped out from our earlier escapade."

"I need a distraction." Sam winked at his lover.

G grinned and shook his head and walked through the doorway toward the bullpen.

Hetty crossed over to the bullpen. "Mr. Callen, you have permission to use whatever means to keep Ms. Khaled on United States soil."

"Whatever?" Sam asked.

"Any type of _fire power_, Mr. Hanna."

A sheepish grin passed over his face.

"When it comes to rescuing his damsel in distress, the big guy's mind works overtime." G winked at his partner. "What about body armor for you?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Below the belt."

"Well?"

"Gentlemen." Hetty crossed over to her desk.

"My body armor and weapons are loaded into the vehicle," Sam said. "Everyone is waiting on you."

"Oh yeah, put the burden back on me." G chuckled and grabbed his ID and wallet and strode toward the double doors.

"This way Ninja man." Sam pointed toward the back doors.

"Pulling a fast one on me."

Sam wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. "Nope, just thought I'd save you the extra effort of walking around the building."

"Think I can't keep up with you."

"Nope, think you're pregnant and you tire more easily."

G sighed. "True." He climbed into the backseat of the SUV.

Sam climbed in and sat next to his partner.

"Chummy."

"I could sit up front if you want."

G grasped his partner's hand and placed it on his mid thigh. "I like this closeness."

"I can tell."

"Damn, you do that to me," G whispered. "I can see Hetty's point about relationships in the workplace."

Sam leaned over and pressed his tongue into G's right ear and sucked on his ear lobe.

G brushed his face away from his ear. "Not here."

"Yes, here or anywhere."

"Not good."

"Delicious."

G sighed. "Can't I get a moment's rest from your amorous affection for me?"

"Nope." Sam moved his hand further up G's thigh. "I'm looking forward to our escapade after the ops," Sam whispered. When the front doors to the SUV opened, he stopped all his amorous moves and removed his hand from G's thigh.

"That was too close for me."

"Not for me."

"Nothing is ever too close for you."

Kensi leaned over the seat and eyed her team leader. "Gees, Callen, can you breathe with all that body armor?"

"He looks like a Ninja," Deeks said, glancing into the rearview mirror.

G held up his hands, pleading with them to stop.

"Sorry, Callen, it's just that I couldn't move in that much body armor."

"Hetty's orders. Baby on board." G pointed to his five months of pregnancy.

Eric and Nell piled into the back of the SUV with their equipment.

"Aw, the kiddie seat for the youngsters," Deeks said, eyeing the backseat's occupants. He started the engine and drove toward the airport.

"I can see no one's going to be off the hook for a razzing on this ops." G smirked and relaxed. He was in for a stressful time with his partner wanting to go ballistic and Hetty keeping him at bay.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

Deeks parked to the rear of the airport terminal which had been evacuated earlier. Only a skeleton crew was left at the check-in and inspection counters.

G turned in his seat, facing Nell and Eric. "Any activity on your monitoring systems?"

"I found something odd, but I'm not sure what to make of it."

"Go on Nell."

"There's a private plane being readied in a hangar."

"Point the way."

"It's the only private plane scheduled to leave the airport within the next two hours," she said. "Take the next left and head clear down to the end hangar."

"Everyone ready?" G asked his team members.

They eyed their team leader, one after the other, giving him the signal.

G sighed. He was more nervous than usual. A slight case of nerves always rumbled his stomach minutes before any ops. It was quick to dissipate once the operation got underway. Not this time, instead his gut had begun a new sound and feel. The late evening ops mission coincided with his morning sickness. He still suffered from its effect even though he was over five months pregnant. He chocked up the two opposing feelings as morning sickness combined with nerves.

Once outside the hangar in question, Deeks parked the SUV on the building's far side.

"Looks as if you two are going to be staying in the car," G said to Eric and Nell. "Keep me updated on any changes in this private plane's itinerary."

"I'm available for backup," Nell said. "Have weapon, will travel." She presented her weapon to her team leader.

"Not me," Erick said, refocusing his attention on the computer monitoring system on his lap.

"Good to know, Nell, I might call you into duty before I ask my partner to join me." G winked at Sam and opened the side door, two weapons ready, one in his hand and other slung over his left shoulder.

Kensi and Deeks followed Callen toward the front of the hangar.

G listened with an ear to the single office door and signaled his team to follow his lead. He checked the door handle, stepped back and allowed Kensi to open it. Afterward, she stepped aside and Deeks breached the door first, followed by G, and Kensi covering the rear.

They edged into the darkened outer office, keeping their attention on the brightly lit hangar bay through the windows.

A distinct low hum associated with a Lear jet engine vibrated throughout the hangar building. Someone had started the sequence for testing the jet for take off.

G inched upward and peeked out the window into the hangar. Jada sat on the far side, guarded by two men with automatic weapons. He ducked down and signaled his team with two fingers and mouthed Jada. G edged toward the inside door and checked the door handle, not locked. He motioned for his team to follow him out the door.

The team stood and rushed into the hangar, weapons drawn and shooting, "Federal Agents."

Gun fire rattled past their positions, striking the wall behind them. G, Deeks, and Kensi hurried forward, weapons drawn and readied, spreading out, using the Lear jet as both protection and a way to draw fire away from themselves.

Kensi and Deeks followed the Lear jet along it's co-pilot's side, shooting in the direction of the shots fired.

G edged along the opposite side of the plane. As he passed the pilot's side, he recognized a familiar face; Jada's brother sat at the cockpit controls. G shot at the front tire, flattening it. Next he aimed his weapon at the man who posed the most threat to his family. G cocked the hammer on his gun and started to fire.

A hot searing pain ripped through G's body. He collapsed to the hangar's cement floor, vomiting up the rocky road ice cream he had eaten earlier in the morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**


	13. Hindsight

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Hindsight**

**Chapter 13**

Sam rushed into the hangar and fired off several rounds into the cockpit. He climbed the stairs into the Lear jet, weapon readied, waiting for another gunman to oppose him. A man with his hands raised high into the air came down the aisle. "Deeks, got one for you." Sam zip tied the man and sent him down the stairs. He refocused his attention on the plane's interior. "Federal Agent." He edged toward the cockpit, opened the door, and scanned the small flight room for other armed men.

Sam whirled around at the slightest noise, coming face to face with Kensi. "Did you check on G?"

"Deeks is with him," she said. "Everyone else is dead or in custody. Jada is in the SUV with Eric and Nell. I called LAPD. They're on the way here."

"Thanks." He turned back to the man he most wanted to know about, Tahir Khaled, Jada's brother. Sam felt for a pulse at the man's neck. Nothing. He breathed out a huge sigh of relief and grabbed the weapon off him, tossing it aside.

Sam exited the plane and rushed over to G's side. The stench of rocky road ice cream vomit even made his stomach queasy. _I love rocky road ice cream except when G eats it._ Sam chuckled to himself.

"I called the paramedics too," Kensi said, standing along side him.

"G's not going to like where he got shot."

"I didn't either years ago," she said, "it was _embarrassing._"

Sam kneeled down next to his partner and gently shook him. "G?"

"How did I…" He started to move, attempting to sit up.

"That's not a good idea, man, you'll regret it."

"Why? What happened? One minute I was about ready to shoot the damned bastard, and the next minute I wake up looking at your shoes and this stinky vomit."

"Rocky road ice cream."

"That's what made me sick."

"Morning sickness only for you it's evening sickness."

"I forgot all about it on this ops until the last minute," G said, wincing from the pain. "Where was I shot?"

"You really want me to tell you?"

"Crap, no, the only place I didn't protect." He reached his arm around to his backside.

Sam grasped it, holding G's hand away from his body. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Here I'm trying to do my damned job and I get shot. This sucks big time."

"Yes, it does."

"Wait a minute," G said, wincing again from the increasing pain in his backside. "What are you doing in here?"

"Kensi requested my presence over Nell's."

"How'd she feel about that?"

"She took it well considering she was going to protect Jada soon."

"Hetty's going to blow a cork over this."

"I already blew the cork and went ballistic, killing Tahir."

"You deserved to take him out, glad you did it."

The paramedics and the LAPD pulled up outside the now opened hangar door. A gurney was positioned next to G's body, and two paramedics loaded him onto the gurney face down.

"Sam." G reached out his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm coming with you," Sam said, "no way I'm leaving your side." He followed the paramedics to the ambulance and climbed inside after them, right away grasping his partner and lover's hand before sitting down.

"Watch what you use for medications," Sam said, "he's in a family way."

"He?" One of the paramedic's jaws dropped.

"Yes."

The paramedic turned G to his side. The other man's jaw dropped. "You're not kidding."

"Nope."

"Sir, we'll need to strip off this gear to treat you and get you more comfortable."

"Whatever you need to do," G said, "just get me some painkiller soon before I go out of my mind." He never would've believed that a bullet to this part of the body could hurt this much. G panted, trying to keep the pain at bay until they gave him a painkiller.

A sudden coolness wafted across his backside followed by a light covering, and G's new looser fitting jeans were cut off his body. _Great, the only clothes I can wear to work. It took me two weeks to find a pair of jeans like these._

"I know that look," Sam said.

"What look?"

"I bought you a second pair and hid them in your closet."

G released a long sigh. "Thanks." His eyes fluttered closed and he squeezed Sam's hands.

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

From his prone position on the hospital bed, G scanned the room until his eyes found and rested on his partner's body, sitting on the window seat and reading what appeared to be a report.

"Finally," Sam said, standing and stretching. He walked over to G's side, holding the report.

"Hetty." G glanced at the report.

"The first one which I just finished."

"The assignment."

"Yes."

"And the ops?"

"Ready for you to write, sitting on your desk."

"Hetty get angry with you?"

As if on cue, she entered the hospital room. "Mr. Hanna saved your… ass… literally, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "He disobeyed orders and has been forgiven."

"No suspension."

"No punitive measures."

G released a long sigh.

"Under the circumstances, Mr. Hanna exercised all the proper protocol before venturing outside his assigned duties," she said. "You're off duty until further notice, Mr. Callen. Sam, take care of him." Hetty turned and left.

"How does she do that?"

"She cheated," Sam said. "She's been outside your hospital room for the past five hours, waiting for you to awaken."

"Aw, no eyes and ears in back of her head."

"Speaking of asses, how's yours feeling?"

"I don't feel a thing," G said. "I hope the painkiller doesn't hurt the baby." He studied Sam's face. "The baby is okay… right?"

He settled down in a chair close to the hospital bed and grasped his partner's hand.

"Sam, come on."

"Our baby had to be delivered prematurely."

"And is it okay, girl or boy, come on stop delaying the news."

"A boy, a beautiful boy, you were more than five months along."

"What?"

"I know the time frame doesn't quite add up to any more than five months."

"The doctor told me it was an estimate."

"A far off estimate, thankfully, because your ED doctors decided to deliver early no matter what the consequences."

"Great, kill the baby and help the patient."

"All things taken into consideration, they made the right decision."

"I want to see him."

"They will take you there later."

"Take me there?"

"He can't leave the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit."

"And he's okay and how many months along?"

Sam sighed. "He's okay."

"Eight months?"

"Seven and a half months."

"This is serious, six weeks premature." _Not to mention I am not ready for a baby in my life. And the up-in-the-air relationship with Sam is another issue. I do not even have a name for him. This sucks big time._

"We'll handle this together."

"Right." G sighed. "Now that you have Jada back and her baby, you don't need me on top of that and your wife."

"What?" Sam scooted his chair closer to the bedside. "I messed up, G, really messed up. I put you last when you should've been the first person I thought about."

"You've got her and your wife."

"You don't understand the situation."

"But I do," he said, pulling his hand back under the covers. "I saw how you went ballistic over her and her rescue."

"Yes, and I was wrong." Sam sighed. "I didn't know it until I pursued Tahir Khaled. I need to go take of something. I'll be back later to discuss this with you."

"Just like that, you're going to leave in the middle of a conversation."

"I made a commitment to someone."

"It's Jada, right." G closed his eyes. "Go, just go."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More to come soon….**


	14. Family

**Thank you all for coming along on another journey with me.**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

**Title: Surreptitious; Rating: M**

**WARNINGS: Slash: **G/Sam;** Squick:** M-preg G Callen; **Squick:** Sam Hanna is married.

**Story Details and Full Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Family**

**Chapter 7**

Sam entered G's room pushing a NICU incubator with their baby inside. He settled down on the chair next to the bed, waiting for his partner to wake up.

When Sam came into the room, G was awake and faked it for a while, watching both of them. "You brought him," he said, signaling his partner he was awake.

Sam pushed the NICU incubator over to the bedside. "The doctors say he's doing better than they expected." He placed a glove on his partner's right hand. "Acts as if he's not premature. It's good news. Push your hand through this opening."

G pressed his gloved hand into the opening, touching his baby for the first time. "When can he come home with me?"

Sam did not miss the inference. "Tomorrow evening."

"Where were you?"

"I promised someone—"

"Damn it, Sam, tell me the truth."

He sighed. "I took Jada home."

G closed his eyes not wanting to deal with the situation.

"Please look at me," Sam said. "I told you I screwed up. I'm trying to make things right."

His eyes opened slow. "By taking her home?"

"Jada is out of the picture," he said, sighing again. "She wants to raise her daughter on her own."

"What?" G asked. "She gave birth already?"

"Premature only by a few weeks," he said, "the trauma of the kidnapping sent Jada into premature labor."

"The baby okay?" He removed his hand from the incubator, sliding it back under the covers.

He pushed the incubator aside and stepped closer to the bed. "Yes." Sam sighed and reached under the covers, searching for his partner and lover's hand. "I love you." He grasped it, removed the glove and held his partner's hand in both of his hands. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you… and our baby."

"You're married and—"

"I asked for a divorce."

"You what?" G's jaw dropped open.

"I love you."

"What about your kids and Marilyn?"

"What about them?" Sam asked. "My wife agreed with me."

"No way."

"Yes."

"We didn't have the family meeting."

"She doesn't want to even go there, she's through, finished."

"I don't know if this is… right."

"It's been over between us for several years," Sam said. "Things worsened over the past couple of years, especially after I courted Jada last year."

"You never told me about your troubled marriage."

"What was there to say?"

"I don't know about this," G said, gazing into Sam's eyes for the first time since the ops mission.

"It feels right to me." Sam raised his partner's hand to his face and kissed it. "I love you. Please give me a chance… again."

G sighed. "Damn, you really know how to court someone." Sam had him hooked with his words and tenderness.

"I've been told that."

"And what about the long term commitment?"

"I was married for a long time before things went sour."

"And what caused that?"

A sheepish grin passed over his face for a moment. "Mostly… you."

"Me?"

"I substituted Jada for what I truly desired."

"I wasn't acceptable?"

"No, damn it, I… how do I say this?"

"A relationship with a man wasn't acceptable." G drew Sam closer. "I need you to hold me."

"Yes to both."

A NICU nurse entered the room and took their baby with her.

Sam released G's hand and walked over to the door and locked it. "I hope I don't hurt you." He climbed into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his partner.

G sighed, feeling relaxed for the first time since the shooting. "This is what I needed but was afraid to ask you," he said. "And I'm afraid to tell you… how much I love you. Afraid you'll disappear on me again."

"Not a chance." Sam nuzzled his face in his partner's neck. "This was meant to be, us, together."

"With a baby?"

"Not exactly how I planned it."

"Me neither," G said. "Now I have my family."

"Now all you need is a healing for this backside."

"Why, you miss it?" He chuckled.

"Too much."

* * *

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

* * *

G settled onto the sofa, resting his bottom on the donut shaped cushion.

"Ready for Gabriel?" Sam asked, strolling into G's living room with their son in his arms.

"Yes," he said, opening his arms. He received their son and brought him to his breast. "I'll tell you this has got to be the weirdest feeling in the world." It was the first time for him to breast feed their son. "I'm not sure I got the hang of this."

Sam sat next to him. "Let me help you." He positioned his partner's breast.

Their baby latched onto the nipple and began to suckle.

"Crap."

"What?"

"I'm getting turned on." G's eyebrows furled and his forehead creased.

"I suppose it isn't quite natural for a man to have a baby sucking his nipples," Sam said. "Don't worry about it. Afterward we can work on finding a comfortable position for making love."

"I'm worried about that," he said. "We've tried more enough positions so far and nothing works."

"I've got some tricks up my—"

"Ouch!"

"Ouch?"

"I'm trying to use civilized words around our baby," G said. "He just bit me."

"Gabriel doesn't have any teeth so—"

"Okay, he gummed me, happy?" G smirked.

Sam snuggled up to his partner and kissed his earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it. "Did he do that?"

"I guess not."

Sam sealed his lips over his teeth and sucked on his partner's earlobe. "This?"

"Yes," G sighed, "except when you do it to me, I'm turns me on."

He chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"It is."

"Okay, more like ironic."

"That too." Sam wrapped his arm around G's shoulders.

G snuggled into his partner's side. "I'm going to be left to my own devices soon."

"What?" He lifted his partner's chin and gazed into this eyes. "When?"

"You'll go back to work and I'll be here by myself and—"

"No."

"No?"

"Hetty gave us both a month off."

"A month?" G's jaw slacked open.

"We need time to adjust and time to schedule our baby's feedings."

"Oh, I thought you were deserting me."

"Not a chance," Sam said, stroking his partner's right upper arm.

G leaned into him more. "I need you to do something and I don't care if it hurts me."

"Well, I care."

"Listen… why can't I just say it… I want you to cuddle me…" _I almost said it._

"I'm doing that."

"No… Sam stop interrupting me…" _I got closer that time._

"Then tell me what you need."

"I'm trying to… hold me on your lap and cuddle me… crap… like a baby, I need it like—"

Sam hoisted his partner and baby onto his lap. "Like this?"

G sighed and rested his head against Sam's chest. "Just like this." He switched their baby to his left nipple. "Hold me tighter."

"Everything's going to be okay," he said, drawing G tighter into his body. "I promise you."

"And you're not leaving me."

"Nope."

"Or our baby."

"Nope."

"Thank you, I need this," he said. "I need you… in my life."

Sam kissed the top of his head. "Same here," he said, "never knew what I was missing until I almost lost it all."

"Same here." G tilted his head upward to receive a kiss.

* * *

**The End.**

******Thanks for reading.**


End file.
